A Life Afterwards
by Inkoholic4U
Summary: It has been four years since Harry defeated Voldemort. Fearing what the people he cared about would think, Harry ran away from the life he knew. Now settled down, Harry's world is turned upside down by the chance meeting of Usagi & her friends. completed
1. Started out Like any Other Day

This story started out like any other before it, with a promise of something good. I like this story very much, because it is completely different from my other stories. This is a story of what i would think what might happen after the end of Voldemort. i will explain my reasoning after the chapter though.

**Warning**: I started this story beforeI read the sixth book. So in here, Draco became a spy for the Order,and joined the good side, before the end of voldemort and helped bring him down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one:  
Started out Like any Other Day

Harry's chest heaved as he stared at the corpse in front of him.

_Over_, his mind told him. _It's over._

And yet, he stood there. His knees weak with fatigue that they visibly trembled. And his chest was still tight, as if the knot that had been building there over the passed year, refused to let him go.

How long had he stood there, he wasn't sure. But it was how his friends found him. His eyes stared at the mess before him. The green in his eyes had consumed the irises, making them appear large and frightful.

"Harry," a familiar voice whispered. But even over the harsh breeze that pushed the limbs of the trees, and rattled the leaves, he could still hear the tremor.

Startled the hear someone speak up from the raging storm around him, Harry lifted his eyes to meet the speaker. Hermione stood among a group of wizards and witches. Her hand clutched the front of her robes, in the attempt to hide her racing heart. Her eyes, which he always remembered to hold knowledge and wisdom, held something different this time.

Frowning, his eyes focused through the crack in his glasses, so that he could see her more clearly. His heart twisted at the sight, and then clenched tightly within his chest when he saw her tears. He caught his breath when he recognized the look in her eyes.

_Fear._

Harry then looked at the group behind her. His friends, the only people he cared about stood behind her. And they all held that same look. A look of fear, and a look of disgust.

Some were filled with despair, but it was mostly fear.

Tearing his eyes away, Harry looked at the carnage around him. Tears burned his eyes, while something large knotted itself in his throat. Harry looked at Hermione again, but her expression was still the same.

_She's afraid of me, _he thought. They're all afraid of me.

Shaking his head, Harry turned on his heels, and bolted for the line of trees. He heard a shout, but before the spell could hit him, he ducked behind a tree. There was an explosion, but he kept running. Even when his heart burned and threatened to burst, he ran.

But for all the distance he put between himself and his friends, he could not rid the look in Hermione's eyes, from his mind.

A look of fear, distrust, and despair.

----

Bolting forward, Harry came awake from a nightmare that had haunted him for well over four years. Gasping for air as if he had truly been running, Harry clutched the front of his shirt.

"Not again," he whispered, wishing the dreams would just go away. It had been four years since that night when he had fought against Voldemort. Four years since he ran away from the wizarding world, because he wasn't accepted.

Dropping his head into his hands, he let the air he had been holding come out in a rush. Rubbing the ache from his forehead, Harry sighed, wondering why his mind punished him- even after all this time.

Harry reluctantly climbed out of bed. It was barely breeching five o'clock, and the sun hadn't even risen yet. Staggering to the bathroom, Harry felt tired, and sore. It was like that night all over again. When he had finally stopped running, he had collapsed. Unable to move, he stayed there till the next day.

When he reached the sink, Harry gripped the counter with both of his hands. With a tight hold, he lifted his head to inspect his reflection.

When his strength had returned to him, Harry had altered his image before entering civilization. Now, he didn't have to alter much anymore.

The man that stared back at him, was one Harry had learned to associate with in order to survive. Free Death Eaters had hunted him down, and tried to kill him. His friends had put out his picture, the one of him taken in his second year, the one with Gildroy Lockheart. They had given it to all of the Newspapers, wizarding, and muggle alike, in hopes of someone seeing him.

Lifting his hand, Harry fingered the lengthy black hair, he had let grown out over the years. The strands had grown to reach just passed his shoulders, just long enough for him to pull it back into a low ponytail. He had let his eyes remain green. When he had altered his image, he didn't want to not recognize himself. But the first thing he got rid of, and had kept hidden still, was the lightning bolt scar.

Brushing his fingers across the bare spot, as if expecting to feel it, even though he couldn't see it.

Harry shook himself from the nightmare that still clung to him even though he was awake. Pulling from the mirror, he went andtook a long shower. He washed his hair twice, and then washed his body not missing a spot. When done, he towel dried, and dressed in a pair of clean clothes.

Dressed, and feeling refreshed afterwards, he tied his hair back, and slipped on his glasses.

When Harry had ran away, he had altered his appearance to keep anyone from recognizing him. He hadn't been ready to face his friends then, and not even now after four years. But back then, the glamour charm he used, had hid the scar, rounded his cheeks, and lengthen his nose. He'd grown his hair long, and even widened his eyes. The result had not been cute, but it had kept his identity hidden well.

But now that he was twenty-one, Harry had let the glamour wear off. Over the four years, his body had lengthen, and thinned. Baby-fat disappeared, and in it place came muscle. He hardly resembled the boy who had gone to Hogwarts. The boy who had defeated Voldemort, and ran away from his friends.

Harry tugged on his shoes as he left the bedroom and entered the living room. Passing the couch, he entered the kitchen to stop in front of the fridge.

Looking inside, Harry pulled out a container of leftovers and shut the refrigerator door. He went to the scarred table and took a seat.

Harry nibbled on the rice, and sushi, he had had the night before. As he did so, he reached for the remote and turned the TV on. The news broadcasted warm weather and a slight chance of rain. The same news as the day before. Flipping the channels, he looked for nothing in particular.

With Voldemort dead, he had little to worry about. The occasional Death Eater did pop up every once and a while, but that was few and far in between. He usually managed to get to them, before they realized he was who they were looking for.

When he finished breakfast, he turned the TV off, and threw the container away.

At the door, Harry grabbed his coat, and an umbrella just in case. He padded his back pocket checking for his wallet. Opening the door, Harry slipped out into the cold air outside his apartment building. But instead of closing the door, he ducked back inside to grab his keys before locking the door. Fiddling with the ring of keys, he sighed, before stuffing them into his jacket pocket.

Harry started down the short walk, before reaching a set of stairs. He quickly made his way down them, and started across the parking lot. Near the road, he stopped in front of his mailbox, and checked inside. _The muggle way of life_, he thought to himself with a shake of his head. All of the envelops were written out to a James Potter. There were over twenty James Potters living in Europe alone. About thirteen Harry Potters. It was hardly, anyone would be able to find him by his name. So Harry altered it just a bit, just enough to keep people off his trail long enough.

"James!" someone shouted. Looking up from his bank statement, Harry eyed the young boy holding out a newspaper. "Fresh off the press, just how you like 'em!"

Harry smiled at the young boys enthusiasm. Pulling out a few loose knuts, he paid for the Wizard paper. "Thanks Eiyuu," he told the boy, and patted his head. "See you tomorrow morning. Ja ne!"

Harry continued his leisure pace down the sidewalk, joining the morning masses as they all made their way to work. At a crosswalk, they waited, and then crossed when it was green for them to go.

On the other side of the busy street, Harry paid for a muggle newspaper. With his mail gripped in one hand, he tucked the two newspapers beneath his arm and continued on his way.

Two blocks down, Harry stopped in front of a small building wedged in between two skyscrapers. Shuffling his arm full, he managed to drag out his keys, and unlock the front door. With his foot, he kicked the door shut, and flipped the sign to open.

Harry stopped at the counter, and set his mail down, and then the two newspapers. He tried to keep up with both sides of the world, since he belonged to both.

Harry skipped the mail, tired of reading about bank statements and bills. Instead, he opened up the muggle newspaper, and sat down on the stool behind the counter. The front page consisted of an accident where a muggle woman and her children had died because the other driver had been drinking and swerved into their lane. The classifieds gave up nothing new, and either did the advertisements. The funnies he enjoyed, that and the sport section.

With a yawn, Harry tossed the paper to the stack he had laid out next to his desk. During winter he would use the paper to keep his store warm.

His store, was more like a joke than anything else. The _Merlin's Beard_ was a wizard shop. And not technically for the real wizards either he sold Wizarding books, spells, charms, and other things to both parties. Of the muggle population a whole whopping 20 percent, consisted of warlord, wizard and witch fanatics. Not that he minded. But he did make sure, none of his supplies could cause harm, if a muggle managed to figure out how to do them.

_Merlin's Beard_ had been open for only two years about the time Harry had finally settled down and bought an apartment. His apartment, and the start of this shop had come from his parents savings for him. But now with a job that made good money, he didn't need their money so much anymore.

Harry pulled out the local wizardry newspaper, _The Prophecy_. He read the headline, and frowned at the front cover. _'Pureblood proposes to Mudblood.' _he read to himself.

Rereading the headline, Harry began to wonder if maybe there had been an error. But when his eyes dropped tothe image below, the thought was wiped from his mind.

It was a moving image, like most are for _The Prophecy_. But this one held him captivated. The reason being, because he recognized the people in it, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Hermione Granger, muggleborn, smart as a whip Gryffindor, stood smiling in the picture. Over and over in the image, her smile would vanish, and she would bop Ronald Weasley's head. The reason, Harry could see was because Ron looked like he was giving her a tongue lashing, all the while pointing at her accusingly. Harry's eyes shifted to the other people in the picture. Next to Ron was Luna Lovegood, who shook her head in exasperation.

Then, Harry noticed the last person in the picture, and his jaw fell slack, and his eyes widdened at the sight. With his arm around Hermione, hugging her close, was the smug, but very much happy, Draco Malfoy.

"Bloody hell," Harry breathed, staring at the image. _Draco and Hermione_, he wondered to himself. _Impossible_. Sure it had been four years since he had seen them, but that wasn't nearly enough time to even break the tension between Draco and Hermione. Let alone be enough for them to get married.

It had to be a false allegation. Maybe a reporter had saw the two talking and misinterpreted it-

Harry was convinced that that had to be the truth. It was impossible that Draco would ever want to marry Hermione. When Harry had left the two still called each other names, and threw out insults whenever possible. How could things have changed so much?

"How could they have moved on so fast," he asked aloud.

A sound from outside alerted him to Hedwigs' return. Harry had built a home here in the shop for Hedwigs to live, since his apartment wouldn't allow animals. And here, his owl had free access to the outside world all night and day.

So Harry was never surprised to come in to find his friend already gone.

With a sqwak, the snowy white owl landed on the counter in front of him, like she did every time he opened the store in the morning. But today, she carried a letter tied to her leg.

Over the years, Harry had found it terribly hard to cut himself completely off from his old life. So instead of falling into depression, he allowed himself to keep in contact with only one person. One person who knew what it was like to be an outcast.

Untying the knot, Harry took the letter. But, before he opened it, he fed Hedwigs a treat, and thanked her for bringing him the letter.

After the owl took flight and flew to her cage to rest, Harry hesitated no longer in opening the letter.

Unfolding the parchment, he read what laid inside, but with each word he read, the quicker his smile fell to a frown.

_Harry,_

_It has been a while since I have heard from you last. Things have been relatively calm back here in England. I have been given back my position as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and I start this coming September._

_Hagrid asks of you often, since you have allowed me to tell him that you write. He wishes you well, andhas asked me to tell you that Buckbeak is well taken care of._

_Along with this news, it gives me great pleasure to tell you that Neville and Ginny married last spring, and are expecting a little one sometime this winter._

_Ron asks about you often, even though I assure you I have not told him I write to you. He asks if you are well, and I am vague on my answers. But enough of this._

_Have you heard? It came as a shock to all of us, when the couple announced it. None of us even knew they were together. But a week ago Draco proposed to Hermione at the party held at the Ministry where they work. _

_It's great news though, and Hermione is very happy. I know you don't approve of Draco, but if you could see Hermione you wouldn't care who she was marrying. That picture in the paper, Ron was lecturing Hermione about all the reasons why she shouldn't marry Draco. But after that, he has calmed down. Did I tell you, Ron has been seeing Luna Lovegood? I think for about a year now. Maybe they will be next to wed._

_Speaking of weddings. Hermione, who I am sure doesn't know I write to you, has asked me, if I do hear from you, to ask if you will come to her wedding. Draco wants you to be his best man._

_It would be nice if you could make it. It would make Hermione very happy if you could. Well I wish you well, take care of yourself, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Remus Lupin._

Harry read the letter three times, before he folded it, and put back into the envelope. _Neville and Ginny got married, and Ron's dating Luna, and Hermione is going to marry Draco._

All of it, was almost too much for him to bear. Shaking his head to clear it, Harry pulled out a sheet of parchment, and wrote his reply to Remus.

_Remus,_

_I'm happy that Neville and Ginny have finally gotten married. And it is also good to see Ron is settling down. As for Draco, you are right I don't approve of him, but if he makes her happy then I can't complain. Tell Draco that this is the only thing good going for him, and that he should try not to mess it up._

_Tell Hermione that I am happy for her, but I must decline her invitation to the wedding. I send her this, as a wedding gift._

_Harry_

_PS. Congratulation on the teaching position._

Harry folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, and pressed a seal to the back of it. "Hedwig," he called and his friend went to him. "Take this to Remus." he fed her a treat after her tied the letter, and a small package to her leg. With a small nip to his finger, she took flight, leaving him alone in the store once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my oppinion, this is how things should happen. I have a hard time believing that the wizarding world would accept Harry with open arms. technically, he just murdered someone, in cold blood no less. And now, he would be considered the most Powerful Wizard alive. I think at first, people would fear him. But that is just my oppinion, and thus this story was born.

So i hope you like my version of A Life Afterwards, Harry's life after the fall of The Dark Lord.


	2. A Celebration Like No Other

A big thanks thrown out to all the wonderful reviews. I am pleased to find so many liked it. Thank you, thank you!

**Warnings**: I started this story beforeI read the sixth book. So in here, Draco became a spy for the Order,and joined the good side, before the end of voldemort and helped bring him down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two:  
A Celebration Like No Other

Around six o'clock that evening, Harry closed up shop and pocketed his keys. After a rocky morning, things had settled down to a lull. He had gotten a few customers, and had made great business. It was intriguing how interested people were into wizard's and witches' things.

Shaking his head, Harry stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jacket. His umbrella hung from his arm, but since it wasn't raining he didn't open it. Walking slowly, he chose not to go home right away.

Instead he went the other way, following the traffic of people who were also just getting off work. His walk was short, since his destination was a fancy restaurant in the heart of Tokyo. They had wonderful food and great service. He also knew the cook/owner of the restaurant, _The Emerald Palace,_ and got the best table reserved for him whenever he came in.

And tonight like many before it, he shuffled in through the door. He pried the umbrella from his arm and slipped out of his coat. The doorman took his belongings and hung them in a closet next to him. "Welcome, Mr. Potter," the doorman greeted with a kind smile. A smile in which Harry returned.

"Thank you," he replied, before he moved to the small podium just a few steps away. "James," the woman smiled and came out from behind the podium. "Makoto," he nodded in return and let her hug him. "How are you," he asked, studying the tall brunette. She was a wonderful chef and took real good care of her customers.

"I'm fine, and you," she asked in return. He answered the same way.

"Lets get you seated," she said at last, and directed him to his favorite table. It was a table that sat next to a window that overlooked a small garden in the back behind the restaurant. Makoto had told him a friend of hers had designed the garden for her.

When he took his usual seat, Makoto handed him a menu, and then excused herself.

Harry eyed the list of food he had to choose from, but opted for the usual meal he got. A steak medium rare, a baked potato, and a glass of wine.

A few minutes later a waitress arrived to take his order, and then hurried off the have it made.

It was unusual to find the restaurant so empty. But tonight only a select few of the tables were open, leaving room for privacy. That is, if people didn't raise their voices.

When his food arrived, he thanked the waitress, and dug in. The meal was divine, like he expected. An hour later and three glasses of wine, Harry was just finishing when a couple sat down a few tables over.

From the rim of his wine glass he watched the pair make their order, and then turned to each to talk after the waitress had left. Setting his glass down, he pored himself another and sighed in content. It was starting to get dark and he realized he would have to go home soon.

The couple looked like they were having a heated discussion over something important. Too bad he didn't have an extra Extendable Ears, the Weasley twins had made in his fifth year of Hogwarts, so that he could eavesdrop.

It soon came apparent though that he didn't need them. "What are you saying," the young blonde asked, her voice raising over all the other conversations in the room. She looked agitated, but he had heard a slight tremor in her voice when she had spoken.

"Please Usagi, don't make a scene," the dark haired man asked, his mouth forming a frown. "A scene," the girl hissed, her face turning red with indignation. "You want to see a scene." and then right there in the restaurant, with everyone watching, the blonde grabbed her glass of, what Harry believed to be soda, and threw its contents at her date.

Harry snorted, his eyes watering as the scene unfolding before him. He couldn't believe what that small girl had just done. The girl then went into a tirade in Japanese, all of which Harry was positive to be bad words and insults, all directed at her date.

"How dare you," she suddenly added in English. "Waiting till now to-" the young woman was cut off in her haste to get to her feet when her date grabbed her hand. "Let go of me," she snapped, her blue eyes spitting fire at her black haired companion.

Harry, who was slightly buzzed, didn't really think before he acted. So when he got up and walked towards their table, he didn't think he was really doing that. In fact, he thought he was still at his table watching the scene play out,that is, until he stopped in front of theirs.

As his shadow fell across the pair, the two looked up at him.

"Uh," he began, looking at the girl and then at her date. Clearing his throat, he let whatever popped into his mind next, to come rushing out of his mouth without much thought on it. "I am so sorry I missed our lunch date," he began, sounding really apologetic. "Something came up at the store and I would have called, but I've miss placed my cell phone."

He turned his green eyes squarely on the girl then, feeling much more comfortable than he should.

"Oh," the girl murmured, her blue eyes wide with surprise as she stared up at him. And then slowly realization, and gratefulness seemed fill their dark depths. "Well, I'm though here," she added after a long moment of pause, and pulled her hand free. "I don't mind giving you a second chance."

Harry hid his smile behind a cough. Stepping back, he aloud her to stand and then followed her to the door. There, they retrieved their things, and were informed that it was raining.

Helping the young woman into her coat, before he pulled on his own, he waited till they stood under the awning before he popped open his umbrella. The two of them stood close together, and as one they stepped out into the rain. "Thanks," the girl said at last, her face glowing. "I'm Usagi Tsukino," she greeted and held out her hand. Harry took it and shook it firmlyas he said his own name. "James Potter."

"James Potter," she repeated, letting the name roll on her tongue. "Are you American, or British," she asked.

"British," he replied. They paused next to a tree, to stare out across the street. The rain poured from the heavens as if it held the ocean over a sieve.

"Usagi," a voice shouted from behind them. The two turned as one, looking at the drenched man from the restaurant. "What do you want," Usagi asked, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm tired of your games Mamoru, I've had enough!" she reached for something that was on her hand, and Harry realized it was a ring. She yanked it off, and threw it at her date. "Lets go James," she said sounding annoyed and upset all at once.

With a small nod, Harry directed the blonde away from the other man and the two of them continued their walking. They made their way silently, not daring to talk after that last scene.

"So how's your store holding up," she finally asks, sounding tired. "Huh," Harry replied looking surprised. Usagi quirked a smile as she looked up at him. "You said something happened at your store," she supplied.

"Oh!" he laughed nervously, feeling like the moron he truly was. "I own a small store called _Merlin's Beard_. Its that way," he explained pointing behind them. "About two block or so. I sell wizards and witches artifacts."

"Really," she said sounding excited suddenly. "Maybe I'll stop by sometime to check it out."

Harry smiled in return. He let her lead him down another street. "Who was that," he asked over a moment of silence. "That guy back in the restaurant."

His blonde companion sighed, her shoulder falling. "My fian- my ex-fiancé," she answered. "I'm sorry if we ruined your meal. Mamoru Chiba, my soon to be husband and boyfriend of six years broke up with me."

"Oh," was all he could say.

It wasn't long before they reached Usagi's apartment building. "Thank you for walking me home," she whispered, a faint blush touching her cheeks. "And thanks for helping me out at the restaurant."

Harry didn't say anything right away. Instead he watched her, studying her in the light of moon since the sun had fallen and the rain had stopped. She wore a light pink dress that was form fitting around her chest, but flared at her hips and reach her knees in length. She also wore matching sandals. Her hair, spun gold had been tied into two buns on either side of her head, with tails that fell like a waterfall over her shoulders to her calves. Her smile was hesitant, but her blue eyes were bright and warm.

"It was nice meeting you, Usagi," he said at last. "I guess I'll see you around."

He lifted a hand to wave, before he turned and started walking away. "Ja ne James kun. Sayonara!"

Harry felt his smile broaden, but he didn't look back. Instead he hurried home, because he was sure he was going to get a good night sleep tonight.

----

The next day, Harry went through his usual routine of getting ready and going to work.

When he arrived, he shuffled into his store and flipped the sign around before walking to the counter. He set his mail onto the growing stack, and pulled out the newspaper.

Today the announcment of Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino's engagement cancelled, was front page news. He was disgusted that reporters would sink their teeth into such a touchy subject but read what they wrote anyway.

It appeared Mr. Chiba was moving to America to become a Doctor, and leaving his troubled past, good and bad peices of it behind in Japan. Too bad, since Usagi was a really nice girl.

Harry skipped the rest of the news and moved on to _The Prophecy_. The front page consisted of the Ministry catching another Death Eater, and locking the murderer in Azkaban. There was nothing on the article from yesterday's paper.

Hedwig chose that moment to arrive carrying another letter for him to read. What it read, was nothing ofimportance.

_Harry,_

_I wish you would change your mind about your decision. Your friends miss you, and want you to come to the wedding. They hope you can forgive them in their lapse of judgment and come home._

_Harry I must implore that you come home. It will do you some good, and maybe if you do, your nightmares might go away. Please, come home for the wedding, even if for a moment. Just to give Hermione her gift in person._

_Please come home Harry._

_Remus Lupin._

Harry sighed, crumpled upthe letter and threw it away. How could he go back, after running away like he had. They wished he would forgive them, only he wished they could forgive him. He feared the looks he knew would be sent at him. The disgust and fear. He was a murderer. He had killed Voldemort in cold blood. Harry had read the muggles' books on law. If he had been a muggle he would have been locked away, for premeditative murder. Since he had been planning to kill Voldemort, the fact that he had managed to do it in self defense could be null in void.

He was better off staying away from his friends. They deserved happiness,and they all had found it, without him being there, while when he was around only bad things seemed to ever happen.

Harry straightened the counter, cleaning up his mess, before moving to clean up his store. He was just finishing up around noon, when he heard the door open for the first time that day. He stepped out of the aisle of books and greeted the customer. The young man nodded, but continued to look at Harry's collection of old Wizard swords. A collection his parents had stored away in the bank. They weren't for sell, but used as decorations.

Just as the levitating broom near the ceiling wasn't for sell. That was his firebolt, one he wished to not part from anytime soon. But the books he had gotten for school, or bought over that last four years were, and the potions he had brewed, and the charmed artifacts. He had a table near the center where people could sit and try the candies he stored on his counter, or could read the books instead of buying.

Harry was about to turn back to his straightening when he saw something move outside his window. Turning his head, Harry stared at the face pressed against the glass.

The shock had him bolting for the back room and ducking behind the door. He heard the jingle of his door when it opened.

"He's a really nice guy," he heard. "Rei you'll like him. He was there for me when Mamo-baka broke up with me and the guy didn't even know me."

"That's what worries me," another feminine voice said in reply. Harry looked out at the two young woman as they looked at his sword collection. "Is this supposed to be a magic shop," the raven haired woman asked, her eyes studying the flying broom.

"It's not a magic shop," he said, sounding irritated. "It's a wizard and witch shop."

Both woman looked up at him as he entered the front of the store. "James," Usagi said with a smile. "Rei, this is James Potter. James, this is Rei Hino my best friend."

Harry nodded at the violet eyed stranger as a way of greeting. And she did the same.

"So," Usagi began, as she continued her inspection of the store. "What all do you sell anyway."

Harry followed, but not very close, since Rei gave him a look when he moved towards her friend. "Uh, well, all kinds of stuff," he explained. "Books, spells, charms, stuff like that."

"Really," Usagi breathed, as she caught her eye on something from the top shelf.

"What kind of charms," Rei asked from behind him. She was looking at the rows of books, reading their titles. Harry turned to her then. "Well what most people want. Luck, happiness, love, and wake up charms. I try to keep my items clean."

A sound from behind him caught his attention. Whirling around at the same time Rei did, the two caught Usagi trying to climb the shelf in order to reach something from the top. Only she had fallen and the shelf was threatening to fall on top of her.

"Get out of the way," Rei shouted, trying to get to her friend and help her. But Harry was quicker. He said something beneath his breath as if he was chanting, and held out his hand. The shelf froze that along with everything that was on it stopped their decent onto Usagi's head.

"Wha-?" Usagi stammered in surprised as she stared at the immobilized shelf. She slowly turned her gaze over to Harry then. "How?"

Harry moved his hands in a certain way, and the shelf then straightened, and the items were replaced in their usual spots. "Very interesting," Rei murmured from behind him. "Of all the things I expected you to do, wandless magic wasn't on the list."

Harry pivoted on his heels so that he could look at her now. _How did she- was she a witch? _he wondered.

"You probably shouldn't have come," he said at last. He moved towards Usagi and helped her to her feet. "C-can you do that again," she asked with excitement, her eyes begging him to.

Harry paused. Grimacing at the stare given to him, he wondered if she would look at himthe same way she did now,if she knew what he had done with his magic. "Accio purse," he said. Usagi's purse, which was still on the floor flew up into his hands.

"Sugio!" the blonde cried, her face full of excitement now. "So does that make you a wizard then," she asked, and Harry nodded. He wondered if he could get into trouble for telling a muggle.

"Usagi we need to get going, we have to meet the others in fifteen minutes," Rei warned from where she stood at the door. "But Rei," Usagi pouted, but Rei only glared at her in return.

Turning to Harry then, Usagi lifted herself up onto her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again James," she said with a small smile. "I guess I'll see you around-" she trailed off like she wanted to say more, but then decided not to.

She was almost out the door when Harry called her back. "Hey Usagi, would you like to hand out tomorrow night."

"Yes," she grinned, "I would love to James!"

"All right," he said. "I'll come by your house around seven then."

Usagi nodded, her blue eyes shinning in the ray of sunlight. "It's a date." the bubbly blonde then bounced out of the store and hurried to catch up with her friend.

Harry sighed, his eyes closing briefly, before he opened them into narrowed sits. "I figured it was only time before one of you found me here," Harry said aloud, his eyes staring in the direction he had seen movement. He heard a curse and then a rush of movement. "Stupefy!" he shouted, and the young man from earlier dropped to the floor at his feet.

"You and I," he said as he crouched down. "Are going to have a little talk." as he said this, the lights dimmed and the sign at the door switched over. The door locked and Harry grabbed the Death Eater by the collar of his shirt, and drug him to the back. "Now tell me, how many of you know I'm here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? How do you like Usagi's entrance? I liked it,I thought it was very bold, and kind of humorous. I would love to throw my soda, ahem, nevermind that. I hoped you liked it. Here are some feedback on the reviews,

Thanks goes out to all those who reviewed, thank you! **Dee, Blackrosebunny, datajana, Dragonpink, Firehedgehog, darknesscomes, Usagi Asia Maxwell,Henio41, Suuki-Aldrea, Fire Dolphin**

**pure-sweet:** of course i have. :)

**angelwings6117**: You do have a point there. But Dumbledore was already pretty old when he did that. Harry on the other hand is 17/18 years old. he's still wet behind the ears, and he defeats a wizard that not even Dumbledore could take care of. But by reading on, you'll realize, that the fear his friends felt was only brief, but it was all Harry saw.

**Raining Blood Red Moon:** Harry/Usagi

**Eternal Cosmos:** yes it will be.


	3. A Date Not Worth Mentioning

So sorry for such a late update,I was rewriting this chapter. The first two sections of this chapter were just recently written, because originally this chapter was soooooo flipping short. And becauseI got so many wonderful reviews. A HUGE thanks goes out to all of you. THANK YOU!

**Warnings**: I started this story before I read the sixth book. So in here, Draco became a spy for the Order, and joined the good side, before the end of voldemort and helped bring him down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three:  
A Date Not Worth Mentioning

It was dark, unreasonably dark. A darkness that only came right after the light had been snuffed out. Harry looked one way and then the other. He didn't feel alone and yet that was all he could see. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Spinning on his heels, he looked behind him.

Something fell from high above and splashed across his nose. Looking up Harry frowned. "Bloody hell," he whispered. Another drop of rain fell from the heavens and landed on his glasses.

"Is that all you have, Potter," a voice somewhere from his side crooned.

Harry dropped his gaze to look, but instead of replying, he said, "Lumos." His wand, which laid several feet away, flickered to life. The tip flared, the light spreading all around him.

On the edges hidden barely by shadows, stood Voldemort. "Wandless magic," the older wizard chuckled. "Impressive."

Harry didn't take his eyes off the treacherous snake. Didn't dare loose sight of him again. _Keep him talking_, his mind urged him. _The others will be here soon_. "I've learned a lot during my journey this past year," Harry snarled in return. A weight that had settled upon his shoulders over the years, pressed down a little further. _I will not let my friends fight my battles,_ he argued. _I wont let anymore of them die._ "While I searched for a way to destroy you," he shouted. Throwing out his arm, he sent a banishing spell at the older wizard.

Voldemort threw up a protective spell and Harry's measly attack faded away. "Pitiful! Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit Harry full in the chest, sending the boy back a step.

For eighteen years, Harry had been considered the boy-who-lived. For eleven of it, he had no idea what was in store for him. Neither had he known what his future would hold, or what kind of destiny would lie on his shoulders. For six years, he learned. And for one, he taught himself how he would face that destiny and that foretold future of his.

"And, I learned how to protect myself from that," Harry said with a smirk.

Voldemort, pulled back in surprise. His aim had been true, but the boy stood before him, slightly slumped though, holding the spot where the killing-curse had hit him. And then before his eyes, the image molded, and turned to fit the shape of a small mirror.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Voldemort whirled around just in time to see the green light blind his vision. "How?" he gasped, before it struck him in the chest.

Harry stepped out of the darkness. One hand held a spot over his chest, while the other was still raised, mimicking a hold of his wand, which lay discarded near his feet. He'd lost it earlier in the battle, before the darkness, before the rain.

Stumbling back, he tried to straighten, but the tightness in his chest made him double over in pain. Grimacing, he allowed himself to stay hunched over. At least till he regained his breathe. _Over_, his mind told him. _It's over._

"Harry?"

----

Harry sat up in bed with a sharp gasp. He wanted to scream, to release the pressure that filled his chest, but all that came out was a strangled groan. So he sat there in the darkness of his room, breathing hard in the silence, while his fists held firmly onto the sheets that covered him from the waist down.

"Not again," he groaned. He wished the dreams would leave him, if only for one night. _Just one night._

With a small sigh, Harry got to his feet and stumbled towards his bathroom. Stopping at his mirror, he looked at his rumpled reflection. His dream came surfacing then and by habit, he looked down at his chest. Now, four years later, the mark resembled nothing more than a burn.

Where the killing curse had hit his mirrored reflection, had left its mark on him. A permanent one.

Even after all this time, Harry could remember that night with such clarity that it haunted his dreams. During his seventh year; Hermione, Ron and himself had gone on a journey to finish what Dumbledore had started. It had taken months and many miles, but he'd gained the strength, the knowledge, and the courage to face his demons. While he was away, Voldemort and his followers attacked Hogwarts again in an attempt to bring him back.

Harry returned to find many of his friends gone and Hogwarts in ruins.

Wrenching himself away from the counter, he made his way to the shower. He set the water on hot, needing it to bring him back, to drag him from his own misery.

Voldemort had boasted with what he had done and indeed accomplished what he wanted. Harry returned, with intentions of not running away this time.

Harry stripped from his clothes, shedding the constricting barrier. Pulling the curtain aside, he stepped beneath the hot spray. Tensing at the scolding water, he paused momentarily, before sliding the curtain shut.

During his seventh year, Harry had learned many things, just as he had told Voldemort. Wandless magic had been tough, but not nearly as tough as learning how to cast spells without speaking. It was dangerous, since your thoughts could easily hurt someone by accident. Ron knew that all too well.

The thought brought a sad smile to his face, and it was that memory that propelled him to move. He reached for the bar of soap and washcloth, and then went to work on scrubbing his reddened skin.

When Harry arrived at the top of the astronomy tower, he found Voldemort waiting for him there. And unfortunately for Harry had been prepared. The first attack had come before any words could be spoken, and Harry had found himself thrown from the tower to the ground below by a simple disarming spell.

Setting aside the soap and cloth, Harry ducked beneath the spray and let the soap slide from his flushed skin. The water was beginning to cool, but he didn't mind. The contrast felt good. Made him feel alive.

With the help of his broom, Harry had arrived to the ground safely, but his wand was nowhere in sight. The air around him had filled with a black fog, and the sky overhead had turned to night. Knowing he was in a disadvantage, Harry used that moment, to withdraw the mirror he had collected on his journey. Staring into his reflection, he felt his body grow faint and slightly dizzy, before something stepped out of him. For a moment, Harry stared at his double, wondering if this plan would work. And then the second Harry nodded sadly, as if knowing what he was to do, and the real Harry took his cloak, which he had hidden beneath his robes, and disappeared from sight.

By the time Harry had finished washing his hair, the water was icy cold. He shivered beneath the spray, remembering that moment, when his soul had stepped away from his body. It had left him weak and defenseless, but it had worked. Even though he wasn't sure the mirror was real, his plan had worked perfectly. Voldemort had fallen into the trapped, and perished for his foolishness. He'd underestimated Harry, believing him to still be that cowardly boy who relied on his friends for help.

An hour later Harry was dressed, fed, and ready for the day ahead of him. Leaving his apartment through the front door, he made sure to lock it behind him. He had much to do, before his date that night.

----

Harry arrived at Usagi's apartment building at seven o'clock on the dot. He wasn't sure which window was hers, so he waited outside, to allow him some time to think, and prepare himself for the questions he knew would come. It probably been a bad thing showing the girl what he was capable of, but he couldn't have just let the shelf fall on her.

If he hadn't been so distracted, he might have been able to react in a more muggle fashion. But it was too late to change that, so Harry stood outside Usagi's building, wondering what he could tell, and what was best to be left unsaid.

It wasn't long before Usagi came out of her apartment, looking as lovely as she had at the restaurant. But unlike at the restaurant, Usagi was dressed more casual, in a pair of white jeans, and an off-the-shoulder pink top. Her hair though, was as unusual as he remembered.

Just a pair of buns on the top of her head, with pigtails to reach her calves in length. "You look nice," he commented when he caught her eyes.

Her smile glowed, and she twirled around in front of him. "Why thank you. But now that I'm outside, I think I'll go back and get my coat. It isn't that warm out." She turned to head back in, but he stopped her.

"Here take mine," he offered. He slipped out of his jacket, and helped her into it. "Domo artigato," she said with a warm smile.

They started walking then, taking to the street, and following it to the park. He had decided to keep the 'date' simple. But more importantly private. He couldn't well discuss what he knew she wanted to talk about at a movie or at a dinner.

"So how long have you been a wizard," Usagi asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them during their walk. Since the sun had set an hour ago, their only light was the occasional street lamp and the moon overhead.

"All my life, but I didn't know what I was, till I turned eleven," he answered. They were following a well-used path and matching their pace to one another. Crossing her arms over her chest to fight off a chill, Usagi looked over at him. Dressed in a sweater and jeans, Harry hardly felt the cold, but he did keep his hands hidden within his pockets so that they wouldn't go numb.

"My parents had magic," he relented, feeling that this was safe to tell. "But they died when I was only one, so I grew up in a family that weren't so keen on anything not normal."

As he spoke, Usagi listened; her head tilted enough to hear him, since he spoke low just in case anyone was around. "When I turned eleven I was invited to a school that a lot of people like me, went to. It was when I went to Hogwarts that I learned about who I was- I mean what I was."

Harry held his breath, hoping she hadn't caught his slip. He didn't want to tell her anything about him being the Boy-Who-Lived, or about Voldemort.

The girl walking next to him sighed loudly, her face set with a serious expression. He feared what her mind could be thinking about. "I was fourteen when I met Mamoru," she said, her brows drawing together. Harry stumbled at the sudden turn of the conversation. But then after his initial shock, he started to wonder if she knew, somehow knew that he felt uncomfortable talking about himself. Maybe something in his voice had told her to change the subject?

"He was a jerk. He used to call me names, and make fun of me because of my poor grades. But then it didn't help I always pelted him with my test grades or my shoe- or even with myself, for that matter.

"Called me Odango atama because of my hair." Harry looked at her hair then, trying to place the words with what he saw. Usagi fingered one of the buns with a small sad smile on her face.

"We started dating nearly a year later. Broke up and got back together several times over the years," she continued, the smile quickly fading. "But at the restaurant, I had enough."

She nodded her head, the seriousness reappearing again. "Do you know what he had told me?" she asked at last, her eyes turning on him then. Harry flushed, wondering if she had noticed, he had been eavesdropping from his lonely table. "Uh," he managed to say in his defense.

"He told me that I either had to move to America with him, or he would call off the wedding. He wants to follow his dreams and become a great doctor.

"It's great, it really is great that he's going to follow his dream, but why couldn't he do it here? How could he expect me to just pack up and leave everything I know, behind?"

Harry shrugged, unsure if whether he was supposed to answer or not. "I told him that I couldn't go to America with him. And I asked him what I had done wrong," she said sadly, her voice trailing off as she remembered their argument. "I'm sure you heard what he said, what he told me right before I had thrown my soda in his face."

Biting the insides of cheeks, Harry fought back his growing smile. That had been a comical scene, one he wished he could see again and again.

Usagi came to a sudden stop, forcing Harry to pause next to her underneath a tree with low branches. "Isn't it a beautiful night," she whispered, her eyes staring off at the scene before them. He could only nod in reply, his breath caught in his throat at seeing her form shaded by the tree, and yet still glow beneath the moon's light.

"My dad was thrilled when I told him about calling off the wedding. He never did like Mamoru. My mom on the other hand, well, she was disappointed, she was looking forward to seeing her only girl get hitched." Usagi sighed, sounding wistful.

Harry shifted uncomfortably at this conversation. Talking about family was something Harry didn't have much experience in. But he had at least more of it, then he did have of relationships. Cho had been the closest he had ever gotten to, as for dating.

"Would you like to come over to my parent's for dinner tomorrow night?" she suddenly asked. She had turned to him, her head tilted up to see his face.

Looking away, knowing that going over anywhere with someone else, was a bad idea. Going over to Usagi's parents house, was not something Harry should even consider doing. It was too personal, and too out of his element.

At Ron's it had been okay at first. They had been the family he never had. But he didn't fit in, and couldn't get comfortable staying there no matter how much he wished he could. Could he- no would he want to do that with Usagi's family? Try for something that was futile.

Harry was about to say no, when Usagi cut him off. "I told my mom about you." She started walking again, her eyes not lifting any higher than the pathway. He wondered if maybe she had seen the answer in his eyes and didn't want to believe it. "My dad overheard and said he would like to meet the man who saved me from Mamoru," she added as an afterthought.

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Harry let her lead him along the pathway once more. He did though, chanced a glance in her direction, and caught a hopeful look in her eyes.

He sighed in frustration and he unconsciously touched his forehead as if seeking solace from something that wasn't there. "Why aren't you scared of me," he asked at last.

"What do you mean?" she asked in return, and they came to another stop, but this time in the middle of the walkway. "Usagi, yesterday I stopped a shelf from flattening you. I used wandless magic, and that doesn't worry you the least bit?"

Usagi took a step back, and he wondered if maybe something had happened during his small explosion of anger. "Do you want me to be afraid of you?" she fired back. Harry shook his head.

Nodding her head, she placed her hands on her hips, and looked at him. He watched as her eyes drew him in, going from his feet to his head, and back again. "I'm not exactly innocent, you know," she said finally. "Ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?"

Harry shook his head, at a loss as to what she was talking about. "Never mind then," she said instead. "So about this dinner-"

"Usagi I-," he began. He wanted to say he could, but he couldn't. If she knew who he was, or at least, what he was, she would look at him just as his friends had that night.

"I'm not safe to be around," he finally admitted.

"Safe," Usagi echoed, her eyes scanning the area around them.

"I mean, it's not safe for you to get to know me," he explained.

"Oh kami," Usagi whispered, her face lifting to look at the heavens. "You know the first time Mamoru broke up with me, he said it was to protect me. If you didn't want to come, all you had to do was say so.

"If you didn't want to hang out with me, all you had to do was say so."

Harry was startled by the annoyance in her voice. "I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend, James," she said, her face set in a scowl.

Thrown for a loop, Harry struggled to catch up with the conversation. "What," he managed to ask.

"I'm just inviting you over for dinner tomorrow night at my parents house. And yes I'll admit they are strange, and my friends can be a little out there, but that is nothing new. So is it a yes or no?" Usagi had turned back now; leading him back the way they had came.

"A strange family," he said aloud, ignoring her last question for now. His head tipped back so that he could see the night sky. He fell into a deep silence, not saying anything more as they walked back to her apartment.

He followed her up to the front door, and even held it open for her.

Usagi turned, her face troubled. "I'm sorry I ruined the night. I should have just kept my mouth shut," she said sadly. Harry shook his head, not wanting to make her sadder than he already had. "No, it wasn't all that bad," he reasoned with her.

"Good night James," she whispered. He nodded in reply, his expression solemn. "Oh Usagi," he called out, stopping her from leaving just yet.

"I think I'd rather enjoy having dinner with you and your family," he said when she looked at him. The smile his words brought erased any doubt on his decision. He'd made her smile again.

"All right, well it starts at six, so meet me out front here tomorrow, around say- five, and we can give walking another try," she offered.

Harry nodded and turned away from the door. He had a lot of things he had to do before tomorrow night, and it would be best if he got a good night sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So tell me what do you think? Did I overdo it, was it too confusing? Let me know, so thatI can explain myself, or even kick my own ass. SometimesI deserve it.

**Thanks goes out to:** Usagi Asia Maxwell, Jade Cerise, Keating's Disciple, SachiNyoko, datajana, koldy, LiLSeReNiTiE, Blackrosebunny, Firehedgehog, darkness;-angel, Fire Dolphin, Suuki-Aldrea, Nercia Genisis, Shin, SHannan, Henio41, darknesscomes, Twin Kats.

**Usagi Asia Maxwell:** I am glad you liked it soooo much. That means so much to me. Yes Harry being under the influence was my favorite, it was so unused.

**Jade Cerise:** I have to admit, i 've never had a stalker before... But i am glad though that you like my stories. I've got so many more i plan to put out.

**Keating's** **Disciple:** TYTYTYTYTYTY thank you for liking it!

**SachiNyoko:** I'm glad you gave me a second chance. It means a lot to me. I'm curious, but could you tell me what was disappointing about my first chapter. I would love to learn from my mistakes. The Death Eater was cool, i mean i almost forgot about the guy who walked into the store before the girls too, glad i remembered.

**LiLSeReNiTiE:** I thought the exact thing. i kept rewriting and rewriting, wondering how i could get them together. But i thought Harry would be attracted to Usagi's "bubbily behavior" i guess is what i am looking for. I mean he's been living this nonexsitant life and suddenly a ray of sunshine falls on him, and warms him from the inside out. Usagi on the other hand, would be attracted to him, just as she would be attrated to her friends. they each were outcasts, and yet she made room for them on the inside. Harry is like a wanering soul, lost and alone. She wants to be his friend, make him feel loved, something she believe he lacks. and its not a date really, even though that what i write, what i am meaning though, is an outing. a hang out, but its much easier to write it as a date. She just wants to make him feel happy, but in the preocess, she eventually falls in love.

**Fire Dolphin:** Well considering the senshi can do magic, i guess they would be considered witches. But in this story there are Wizards/witches, muggles, and the Sailor Senshi. so they do exist as well, but just not as well known about.

Well i've got much still left to do, so please review, and maybe we shall meet again.  
LP


	4. A Dinner for Seventeen

Terribly sorry. I meant to update much sooner, but managed to catch a bad cold that kept me bed ridden for the last three days. Ugh, still don't feel all too well, but well enough.

**Warnings**: I started this story before I read the sixth book. So in here, Draco became a spy for the Order, and joined the good side, before the end of Voldemort and helped bring him down.

Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews, very much appreciated!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four:  
A Dinner for Twenty

Harry never felt so nervous in his entire life. Hell, fighting Voldemort had been easier than what he was going to have to face tonight. Shifting from one foot to the other, he glanced over his shoulder and then looked down at his wristwatch. It was five now, too late to change his mind and flee the country.

_Her parents_, he told himself as another wave of nausea washed over him. They'd only gone out once and he was already going to meet her parents. _And it wasn't even really a date._

Turning as if to leave, he was stopped by her voice calling his _name_. "Sorry I took so long James." She came up to his side, her smile brilliant and beautiful. His worries melted away at the sight of her. She looked beautiful in the white sundress, with simple straps crossing over her shoulders, and the skirt flaring to the tops of her bare knees. Her hair, like he would always relate to her, was up in that same style. _Odangos. _Something he wouldn't dare call them, out loud.

Harry took a moment longer to take in the rest of her. When he caught her eyes though, he finally smiled. "You look wonderful," he managed in one breath.

Her smile brightened and quickly she twirled for him to see the rest. "Why thank you. You cleaned up real nice," she added.

He felt his face warm at the compliment. He had tried hard to look good for this evening. And when they started walking, Harry started to wonder, if all the trouble he had gone through today had been for her parents, or in actuality, just for her.

When he had gotten up that morning, he had decided to close up shop a little early, being about noon, and opted for a visit at the mall. There, he had hunted down a pair of nice khaki slacks and a dark green sweater over a black turtleneck. He had also bought new shoes to go with the outfit. Picking out the right outfit though, had taken forever, especially with all the female clerks offering their advice. _More like a nightmare_, he thought. But once he was done, he'd gone home, taken a long shower, cleaned himself up, and finally got dressed. And then to waste the few hours he had left, he went for a long walk in hopes to calm his nerves. It hadn't worked.

Unconsciously, he reached up to touch his forehead, feeling something there, that couldn't be seen. The unconscious movement, made Usagi smile.

It didn't take them all that long to reach her parents house. It was the most lit up house on the block and with the most cars parked out front. His nervousness hit him all at once and he took an unconscious step back when they reached the fronts steps.

"They don't bite," Usagi joked, pushing the door open. She took his hand, her smile warm and friendly. "I wont force you James, you have to decide on your own."

Harry wondered if she meant going inside, or something else entirely. Something he had been avoiding for a very long time.

Aware that he was breaking out into a cold sweat, Harry let her pull him in. He took the first step and she helped him the rest of the way inside. When the door shut behind them, he tensed.

"Mom, we're here!" she shouted over the dull roar of conversations in the next room.

"Usagi's home!" an older but feminine voice cried from what he presumed to be the kitchen.

A woman, who appeared to be in her late forties stepped out into the hallway. "Honey," she greeted, her smile warm and familiar. Harry realized despite the fact that the woman had dark blue hair and warm brown eyes; her face looked a lot like Usagi's. Heart shaped, and could easily form a kind and loving smile.

Harry watched as the two hugged and he smiled. Envious as he was, he didn't let it burn in his heart. He was just glad Usagi was able to enjoy the love of her mother. When they pulled apart, Usagi wiped away her tears, but she was still smiling. "Mom, I want you to meet my friend James Potter. James, this is my mom, Ikuko Tsukino," she said introducing them to each other.

Mrs. Tsukino looked at him, her brown eyes searching his face, before looking at the rest of him. Then her eyes locked with his, and she smiled. "James," she said warmly, and pulled him into a hug. The act reminded him so much of Mrs. Weasley, that he feared the burning in his eyes might give way to tears.

Mrs. Tsukino pulled away, dabbed her eyes, and said, "Come in, come in. Your father and Shingo are in the kitchen," she said, ushering them in the direction she had come from.

When they entered the living room, which opened up to the kitchen, Harry found himself in the midst of a lot of women and very few men.

"Minna chan!" Usagi squealed, and ran to the group with whom he was thinking of. The group heard her and soon everyone one was engaged in one huge hug.

Feeling out of place, Harry tried to slip by into the kitchen, but Usagi caught him in the act. "Wait wait!" she shouted over the shouts from the large group. Harry counted eight heads before he lost count. "Minna chan, I would like you all to meet my new friend James Potter, he's the one I told you about," she said, hinting towards something he wasn't sure of.

She pulled him close to her side, her arm slipping around his shoulders in a half hug. Usagi then pointed to the woman on her right. "This is Haruka Ten'oh, and her wife Michiru," she said pointing to each person in turn. The first, Harry had mistaken as a man, was just a shorthaired woman, with an easygoing smirk on her face. Her partner though, was easy on the eyes with an elegant look about her soft features.

"That is Minako Aino, Rei Hino, whom you've already met, and Hotaru Tomoe," Usagi continued down the line of people. The first looked an awful lot like Usagi, only with lighter hair and complexion. And she lacked the unique hairstyle. Rei stood next to a tall, and rather shaggy looking man. She looked aloof as ever, but very watchful. The smaller girl next to them though, looked fragile, and yet very strong. She had dark features, but her skin was a sickly white.

"Sorry, and that's Rei's fiancé Chad, and that's Makoto Kino, Amy Anderson, and Setsuna," Usagi finished. The last three women were just as lovely as the others before them. The first, Harry was surprised to see was the owner of his favorite restaurant. She nodded in return, her smile faint, but there. The second stared at him in wonder, her face a puzzle expression as if she was trying to figure out something important. The last, but not least, Setsuna, which had not gone unnoticed by him that she did not have a last name. She had darker skin than most, and even darker hair. Her eyes though, not weary, but knowing, it's as if they were telling him, that she knew all of his secrets.

"Come, come," Usagi said, ushering him on to the kitchen. Harry waved back to the crowd behind him, who all continued their conversations as if they had never been interrupted.

In there, Mrs. Tsukino was at the stove working the pots, and the oven all at once and without magic. A man, who he could only think of being Mr. Tsukino, sat with four other people all looking considerably younger than Harry. Mr. Tsukino, the oldest man there, had graying brown hair, and set of beady eyes that would have made any man nervous. He was dressed casual, just like his wife.

"Dad," Usagi called, catching the man's attention. "This is James, James Potter," she added her smile slightly forced as if weary of the man's reaction.

Mr. Tsukino lifted his eyes to Harry. "James, this is my dad, Kenji Tsukino. My brother Shingo and his girlfriend, Mieka. And his two friends Kevin and Zoi," she said introducing the last of the dinner guests.

Shingo looked about eighteen years old, and the only way Harry could place him with the woman who stood next to Harry, was the dark blue eyes. Otherwise, Shingo had a mop of brown hair that stood up like Harry's old style, and a bored look on his face. The girl next to him had long brown hair, and appeared just as bored.

The last two, seemed to be a couple as well. The boy had hair white as Dumbledore's, but pulled back into a low pony, and pair of eyes that sent chills down Harry's spine. The girl next to him was no better. Her hair a light shade of brown was nearly as long as Usagi's but was braided, and her green eyes glared at Harry as if he were the dirt on her shoes. Both pair seemed to be about sixteen or so.

"Hi," he said tentatively, taking in the room at hand.

Mr. Tsukino got to his feet then and held out his hand. "Its good to finally meet you," he said, his expression neither kind nor mad. Harry shook it, and felt the tension leaving his shoulders. The first step was done. Next was conversing.

----

Harry found himself roped into a conversation with Amy, a blue haired genius and Makoto his favorite chef. "James its good to see you again," Makoto said, when he walked up to the pair.

She pulled him into a tight hug, but quickly released him. "Wow, so it was you who helped Usagi out." She shook her head, her smile rueful.

Harry reached up to rub his forehead, the act more of habit than anything else.

Amy adjusted her glasses, her blue eyes studying his every movement. "Makoto told me, you've only been here for two years," she said, breaking the ice between them and building a bridge. "Where did you live before that?"

Uncomfortable with the question, but not ready to lie, he answered, "London." His answer was brief and broad.

"Fascinating," she said in reply. "So did I, but I moved up here about seven years ago."

A moment of silence fell over them, before Amy finally added, "Just curious, but did you ever hear about what was happening over there. I mean my father talked about strange murders and weird smoke popping over houses and buildings."

On edge by the barrage of questions, Harry touched his forehead. "No," he lied quickly, trying to stay far from the truth as possible.

"James," Makoto said, changing the subject smoothly. "Usagi says you own a Magic shop, what kind of things do you sell?"

Harry stared at her for a moment. Makoto already knew about his store, he had told her last year when she had finally got him talking during his meals at her restaurant.

"Uh, charms and stuff like that," he said, following the change in conversation.

"Charms," a voice echoed from behind them. Minako stepped forward, entering the conversation. "Like what," she asked, sounding interested.

Amy frowned, but did not object to the change in topic. "Simple charms. Luck charms, love charms, stuff like that. Nothing too strong," he added quickly. He didn't need to have them thinking along the lines Rei had, when they had met.

Ikuko called for dinner around six-thirty. Starving the group of women went outside, each carrying a dish. Harry followed reluctantly. He was led out into a back yard taken up mostly by two rows of three tables pulled together to appear like two separate tables. Counting, Harry saw about seventeen mismatched chairs.

"James," Usagi waved him over to the second table. Feeling as if he was back in Hogwarts, Harry made his way to the table, and took a seat between Usagi and the small dark haired girl.

"Hotaru," the girl said with a sort of sad smile. Smiling in return, Harry reached up to touch a certain spot on his forehead, much to the younger girl's amusement. "It's a lost cause," she told him meaning as if she knew what was meant to be there.

Harry stared at her for a moment, wondering. But before he could ask, she turned away, and he was forced to turn to his own plate. Everyone was helping themselves to the food, so he followed suit.

"Usagi says you're a wizard," Hotaru mentioned not long later. Harry sat down his cup of juice and had to cover his mouth as he coughed and spluttered. He'd accidentally inhaled some by the sudden question. Looking worried, Usagi pounded on his back. "You okay," she asked.

Harry lifted a hand, asking for a moment to collect his bearings. Grabbing his glass, he took a swallow, and quickly regained control over himself. "I well-" he started, trying to change the subject and answer her question all at once.

Hotaru shook her head at him, her smile small, but genuine. "It's all right James," she said. "You're secret is safe with us."

She then lifted her hand, and touching where his throat still burned, he felt heat flood his veins. Blinking in surprised, he looked down at her, and saw that her eyes a deep shade of blue, had turned black and dull.

And then as quickly as it came, the heat left and Hotaru dropped her hand. She started to eat again, but her movements seemed slower and much more strained than before. Harry on the other hand felt much better. "What did you do," he asked in wonder. _Wandless magic. This small girl could do Wandless magic?_

Usagi leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You're not alone James." she pulled back from him and he turned his head to look at her now. _Everything about her was catching_, he thought. _Could she be part veela_, he half wondered. Harry sat alone with his own thoughts for a moment. He looked at the group before him in wonder, and wondered why, after all these years would he stop trying to be alone? Why would he start now, to change his ways?

Harry looked at Usagi then, and matched her gaze with his own.

"Hotaru has a little gift, but with it came a curse," Usagi continued, her smile sad as she looked over at the smaller girl. "She can heal, but each attempt makes her tired and frail. Because of this gift, she was given a weak heart, one that wont last her for much longer."

Harry whipped his gaze back over to the young girl. She looked hardly eleven years old. Her hands shook when she moved them, and her skin was so pale, such a contrast to her dark features.

_How unfair_, he thought.

As if reading his thoughts, she looked at him and smiled. "You better eat, or your food is going to get cold," she said playfully. He nodded, and turned his attention back to his meal, but found that he had lost his appetite.

----

At around eight, Harry found himself sitting on the living room floor surrounded by girls. Unnerved and very uncomfortable, he tried to find somewhere to stare, without being rude, and be caught staring at just one person.

Amy fell into the empty seat next to him and he finally gave up in his futile search. "So James, do you miss London," she asked, sounding interested. But he was sure there was an underlying tone in that question.

Shrugging in a noncommittal way, he answered, "Sometimes." He thought back to his time in London and wondered what it would be like if he returned. If he went to Hermione's wedding after all.

"Then I guess the next question would be, how do you like it here in Tokyo?" she asked next.

He had to think on that question. He knew he liked it here, liked the people, and liked his job here. "It's nice here," he said. "Out of all the places I've gone to, this comes in second of my most favored place."

Amy smiled. "London being the first I presume."

_Hogwarts being the first_, he wanted to correct her, but held his tongue. "So you own a magic shop called Merlin's Beard," she said. Harry nodded. "Just for the community who like to believe in Witches and Wizards," he explained.

Amy started to say something, but Minako asked her a question, much to Harry's relief.

Usagi joined the room at that moment. She took a seat behind him on the couch, and crossed her legs, so that she wouldn't disrupt him. "Sorry I'm late, Hotaru was really tired," she said to him. To the room she said, "Start the movie."

Shingo jumped to his feet then, and fiddled with the devise on the Television set. Harry waited, feeling comforted, now that he had eaten, and that Usagi was back.

The movie started, and the massive group settled down in the living room. Fifteen minutes into the movie, and Harry felt his head grow heavy. He let it fall back against the couch.

Usagi peered down into his face. "Ready to go home," she asked, her face looking just as tired as his. It was his way out he knew. He could say, _yes, I'm ready to go_, and maybe then he could disappear again. Too many people here, knew about him now. Despite his logic though, he found himself shaking his head.

Usagi smiled. "Come on then, you can crash in my old room then. I have a cot set up already," she offered, while getting up. She helped him to his feet and then led him upstairs. He was sure they were being watched, but no one said anything.

Usagi paused at the second door on the left, and pushed it open. Inside, Harry spotted a twin-size bed and a cot crammed into the small space. The cot had been shoved up next to the bed, and looked occupied already.

Harry followed her in, and shut the door behind him. Usagi stopped at the cot, and careful not to wake Hotaru, shifted her onto the bed. "Here you go," she said, padding the empty space.

Hesitating, he studied the room. It was pink, he could tell, even in the darkness. Pink and filled with stuffed animals, and kid-like items. This had been Usagi growing up.

Usagi fell into place next to Hotaru, and pulled the covers up over her head. Harry followed suit. He slipped out of his socks, and sweater. Knowing it would be warm even for night, he slipped the turtleneck off, and undid the belt around his waist.

Sighing at the freedom from some of his muggle attire, he laid down on the cot and pulled the thick blanket to his waist.

Lying on his back, Harry stared up at the ceiling decorated in glow in the dark bunny stickers. He smiled at them, shaking his head at the ridiculous, but kind of cute room. A room that seemed to fit the girl's personality, who laid on the bed somewhere to his right.

"James," a muffled voice called from beneath the blankets. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Harry looked over, and saw Usagi spying at him from beneath the covers. "Yea," he replied. "I did, thanks for inviting me."

He caught a hint of a smile, but it quickly faded into a yawn. "That's good. Hey James," she asked, sounding even more tired than before. Harry fought back the urge to yawn, his eyelids feeling heavy, demanding sleep. "Hmm," he replied.

"Would you like to go out for ice cream tomorrow," she asked.

He didn't answer at first, but in the end he said yes. It wasn't long after that though, that he fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That it for now, I hoped you liked it as much as I did. I had some trouble with Harry's outtake on the family reunion, so I hope what I did worked out.

LP


	5. Who Are You Really?

Bear with me.

**Warnings**: I started this story before I read the sixth book. So in here, Draco became a spy for the Order, and joined the good side, before the end of Voldemort and helped bring him down.

Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews, very much appreciated!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five:  
Who Are You Really?

Harry woke with a start early the next morning. The smell of bacon and eggs filtered in through the crack of the door. He inhaled sharply, loving the smell of breakfast already cooking.

And then, as if to add to the moment, someone pressed themselves closer to Harry's side. Startled, he looked down to find a mop of black hair tucked in just beneath his arm. _Hotaru_, he thought, a smile curving his lips.

Looking over the small girl's head, he spied Usagi lying on her back, with one arm tucked beneath Hotaru, and her head rolled to one side. The soft sounds of her snoring made his smile grow.

Suddenly a flash lit the room. Harry blinked back the blinding light and turned towards the source. He found Minako holding a camera to her face, a huge grin on her partially hidden face, standing in the bedroom doorway.

Harry scowled in return and quickly pried Hotaru from him. "Oh come on, don't let me interrupt the moment," Minako said with a laugh. "You guys looked really cute together."

Rei appeared in the doorway then. "Time to get up lazy bones. Breakfast is being served," she said, before continuing on. Minako followed soon after, leaving Harry alone with the two girls.

With a small sigh, Harry peered down at Hotaru. His heat now gone, she had rolled over, and snuggled close to Usagi. "Hotaru," he called, seeing if she was a light sleeper. She moved, but that was about it.

"Mmm, that smells good," Usagi commented sleepily. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as if to savor the smell.

Usagi opened her eyes to look at him then, her smile was lazy and content. "Umm, I slept really good," she added. "It's been a long time since I've slept in this bed."

Careful so that she didn't jar Hotaru, she sat up. "Did you sleep all right," she asked him. Harry nodded, unable to find his voice. Usagi looked rumpled and half awake, as she stretched. Her hair pulled out during the night fell loosely around her like a blanket.

Harry jumped to his feet, when he heard a scream from below. Hotaru woke from the sound and blinked wearily about the room. "Wuz wrong," she murmured, still sleepy.

"You two stay there," he directed and started for the door. He pulled it open and peered out into the hallway.

"What the hell was that," a voice shouted from below.

"Like I know. All I did was open the door, and the thing came flyin-"

"Nande kuso, it's heading upstairs! Someone get it!" he heard Rei shout.

Harry let out a shout, when the old barn owl flew right into him. Falling back, he toppled over and landed on his rear. "Bloody hell," he cursed, wincing from the pain that shot up from his tailbone.

"An owl," Usagi asked incredulously. Looking over, he found that the bird had crash-landed on the bed, and was now being inspected by a very alert Hotaru.

Harry got to his feet grudgingl, and moved towards the bed. Taking the envelope tied to the owl's leg, he inspected the address.

It was written out to H. Potter. Frowning, he tore the envelope open to inspect the contents.

_Harry,_

_I hope Remus has talked some sense into you. I know you write to him, and vise versa. Hermione is hurt that you refuse to tell her or Ron about your health. I'll ask you this, and only once. Hermione and I are inviting you to our wedding; we would be pleased to see you there. _

_Even if it's only to tell us to bugger off, and tell us you are well, we would very much appreciate it. Hermione more than I, because for all the pain you have caused her all these years, I hope you die a horrid death._

_It's a shame, the man who fought and defeated Voldemort is too afraid to even see his friends. It makes me wonder if whether you deserve anyone's love at all, if you can just throw your friends away as you have._

_I have asked Remus to give you this, since I am sure you have decided after he wrote to you that you would not be coming. If you cant come, than fine. Hermione and I will find someone else to take your place. The wedding is next Thursday; please RSVP us._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry stared at the letter for a long moment, before he crumpled it up in his hand, and shoved it into his pocket.

"You get letters from an owl," Usagi asked, staring at the bird strangely. Even though it had done what it should, it seemed to refuse to take flight and return to Remus. "Usagi," he started, staring at the bird. "I have a few things I need to take care of today."

The blonde looked at him then. "Oh, okay, well then how bout we go out for ice cream tonight," she offered.

Nodding, Harry said, "Just stop by the store, I'll be there."

----

Usagi arrived at _Merlin's Beard_ at six. Finishing up the rest of his work, he closed the store down and followed her out into the warm evening air.

"Everything all right," she asked when they had left the block and turned onto another street. Harry nodded, his mind distracted. Usagi took him to an ice cream shop he'd never realized was there.

After ordering their ice cream, the two of them found a seat and removed their jackets. Usagi fiddled with the sleeves of her jean jacket, before setting it down. Harry on the other hand stared blankly down at the tabletop. "Usagi I haven't been entirely truthful with you," he said at last.

He was interrupted, when a young man in a white uniform delivered their ice cream, and left without a word. "Oh," she said, while playing with her hot fudge sundae.

"My name isn't James, its Harry," he said lifting his eyes to look at her. She was staring at him expectantly, her expression neutral. "My name is Harry James Potter. I told you it was James, because- because I've been in hiding."

She still didn't say anything, but she also didn't touch the ice cream she had been looking forward to eating. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

Usagi flushed suddenly, her eyes dropping to the table. "Well you know, I haven't told you everything either," she said sheepishly. "Remember when I mention the Sailor Senshi," she asked. "They were a group of women who used their powers to fight evil here in Tokyo. Up until four years ago, that is."

Harry frowned at the direction their conversation had gone. But then he thought about what she was saying, and he looked at her then. Truly looked at her. "You," he started to say, but stopped to think about what she was implying.

Usagi nodded. "Yea, I know it's hard to believe," she said nervously, as she fiddled with one of her pigtails. "I was there leader."

He watched as she took a bite of her ice cream then. After enjoying the bite, she asked, "So, why are you hiding?"

Forcing himself to look away, he turned his gaze to his own ice cream. "There was an evil wizard and I killed him," he explained.

"You must mean that guy, um He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or something like that," Usagi said, laughing at the ridicules name. A name that _had_ struck fear into many people's heart. "You know about Voldemort," he asked. _How could she not know anything about the Wizarding world, and yet know about Voldemort?_

Usagi finished her ice cream and shoved the bowl forward. "Is that his name? Weird, well anyway, Amy told me about him a long time ago. I guess when she was like ten she was invited to this magic school, and she went there for about four years, before she moved here. She told me a lot about London, but not a whole lot about her school," Usagi said with a shrug.

"Amy went to Hogwarts?" he asked incredulously. _No wonder she kept cornering me and asking me a bunch questions last night._

"Um, maybe, I don't really remember a whole lot of what she told me," Usagi said with a nervous laugh. "Back then I was more interested in with mangas, then the world at hand."

The next few hours seemed to pass by in a blur. A weight had lifted from Harry's shoulders. As if telling Usagi his real name, had freed him of his last restraints, the ones that had kept him locked away from the world. And so he told her, not everything, but told her about Harry, and not about James. How Harry was an orphan who lived with his Aunt and Uncle, and how he found himself with such a great destiny, that at points he found it almost too much to handle. And though he never planned to mention it, he ended his tale, with him running away and ending up here. By then though, Usagi had finished her third sundae, and Harry had hardly touched his first.

"Wow it's late," he said, realizing that the sky had turned dark. "How bout I walk you home."

Harry paid for their dessert and together they left the Ice Cream Parlor, and started for her house. "So do you ever plan on going back," she asked at last, speaking up for the first time since he had started talking. He thought of the letters given to him lately. Urging him to come home.

They reached her apartment, and once again Harry stood in front of her, as she stopped at the door to look back at him. "Usagi, a friend of mine is getting married this Thursday. And I was wondering if you'd like to come with me," he asked.

"I'd love to," she said, her smile glowing in the moon's light. Without meaning to and yet his body moved on its own accord, he took a step towards her. Leaning in, before his courage left him, he kissed her. Pulling back a moment later he said, "all right, then I'll see you tomorrow."

Her cheeks burning red, Usagi nodded. "Okay. Goodnight Harry," she said, pulling him in for a quick hug. Afterwards, she slipped away into her apartment building.

He stood there for a moment longer, his expression troubled. _What kind of a mess was he getting himself into now?_

----

Usagi stared at her closet full of clothes wondering just what should she wear. _What did a person wear to a wedding? _She asked herself. She didn't have a clue considering she'd never been to a wedding before. "I still have a few days though," she added aloud.

With a groan, she pulled down her suitcase, and dropped it at her feet. "What is the weather like in England, anyway?" Usagi sighed, unsure what she would need. And so like many before her, she packed a little bit of everything. By the time she added her toiletries, she could barely get the zipper to work.

"Oh come on," she whined. Lying down on the bulging suitcase, she forced the zipper to close. Getting up, she sat down her luggage, and let out a breath of relief.

Just then her doorbell sounded. "Oh no!" Jumping up, Usagi raced around her bedroom. In less than five minutes, she was dress. Running to the front door of her apartment, she stuffed her bobby pins in her mouth, and pulled it open.

Smiling sheepishly at Harry, she waved him inside. While he inspected the living room, she managed to get her hair up into the twin buns. "Sorry bout that, couldn't find anything to wear," she explained.

Harry turned then, and Usagi paused in her attempt to shut her door. Staring at him, she tried to think of what was different. "You cut your hair," she blurted out suddenly. He nodded, his movements jerky. His hair was cut short now, but loose enough. A strand she noticed kept sticking up, giving him an unkempt look.

As if nervous, he reached up to touch a spot on his forehead. It was a habit that had intrigued her. But this time, she saw that he was touching a scar. It wasn't very noticeable, but beneath his bangs, was a lightning bolt scar.

"What happened?" she asked, moving forward. She took hold of his face between her hands to inspect the scar more closely.

"I've had this scar since I was one," he said.

Usagi stared at him incredulously. Last night it hadn't been there. Pulling away from him, Usagi studied him closely. Last night, he had been James Potter. But today, he stood before her as Harry Potter. "I like it," she said with a smile.

And to her satisfaction, his face turned red.

"Uh, well, we should probably be going," he said quickly. "We'll need to get there before nightfall."

Usagi nodded, and quickly left the room to enter her bedroom. She grabbed her jacket, purse, and suitcase. Looking about the room, she decided she had everything she needed.

Upon entering the living room, she found Harry scratching Luna's neck. "Is she coming with us," he asked, indicating the cat. Luna gave her a look, in which Usagi sighed. "I guess," she said with a frown. Reaching the two, she grabbed a hold of Luna, and draped her over her shoulder.

"So how are we traveling," she finally asked, as they made their way to the street in front of her apartment. "By bus," he said, with a smile. He raised his wand hand, and made a signal.

"A bus?"

Usagi was cut off, when a violently purple bus with gold lettering suddenly materialized in front of them. _What the-_

She stared wide-eyed as a gangly red haired boy stepped out to greet them. Instead of speaking, he collected their bags, and heaved them up onto the bus. Harry and Usagi followed quickly behind him.

Indicating with one hand, the boy said, "These are your beds. Where will you be heading this morning?"

Harry situated himself and Usagi in the beds, before he turned to the wizard he didn't recognize. "Uh, I- well we are headed to the Leaky Cauldron in London England," he said quickly. He grabbed a hold of his bed knowing what was to come next.

"Hold on tight," he instructed. Usagi did as told, and just in time. The bus jerked into motion, flying through the streets. It weaved in and out of traffic, and forced unanimated object to jump out of its way.

Looking over at the blonde seated next to him, Harry smiled. She lay in her bed with her eyes squeezed shut. "Might as well get some sleep," he said aloud. "It's going to be a long week."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok no one get upset please. I know the whole spilling guts thing is sort of too soon. I agree, I'm not happy with it myself. But I have no choice.

For one, I am sick and tired of seeing the main character gets ticked off at the other because of some lie, or hold back on the truth, or whatever, it is soooooooo overrated. So instead of jumping to conclusions, Usagi gave him the benefit of the doubt. Instead of saying, YOU LIAR! Or HOW COULD YOU, kind of thing, she listened to see why he lied. I'm not saying this is a bad thing; it's just, because all authors do it. Even the most famous ones, and I HATE it. I even catch myself doing it, so just this once, nope! Not this time. Sorry.

Two, This story was only supposed to be a few chapters long. It's expanding to more than I had thought, but I by only two or three more chapters. I don't want to ruin a story like this, by dragging it out. So this chapter was more like to get the ball rolling. It should pick up now, so hang on tight, because its going to be a bumpy ride.

Next chapter a reunion with Harry and his friends, how is Usagi going to handle everyone's curious stares?

ENJOY! And happy belated holidays!

LP


	6. Wedding Plans

**Warning: **_A lot happens real fast, so hold on tight!_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter six:  
Wedding Plans

Madam Malkin's shop was stuffy, and just a bit dusty. Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her pedestal. Mrs. Weasley diligently worked on the hem of her gown, while Madam Malkin herself worked on Ginny's bride's maid dress.

"You look lovely," Mrs. Weasley crooned, when she pulled away. "Just lovely." The smile she wore on her face was warm, while the look in her eyes held a hint of awe.

Hermione slowly turned around. The mirror floating behind her fanned out, so that she could look at herself at all angles. "Mrs. Weasley," she breathed, her eyes misting.

The work the older woman had done was beautiful. A pure white gown made of silk and veil. It was held long so that it covered her bare feet, but held high enough so that she couldn't step on it. Tight around her waist, it pressed against her chest flatteringly, while the skirt flared from her hips down. Beads decorated the bodice, with no certain design in mind. The dress was also sleeveless, leaving her shoulders and neckline bare.

But on her wedding day, she would wear a white pearl necklace to match the studs in her ears, and the beads on her dress. The veil would also carry the same kind of beads, but very few. The see through material would fall down over her head hiding her face just enough.

_I still have no idea what to do with my hair though_, she thought sadly. Her dark eyes took in her image, and she let out the breath of air she had been holding since she first caught a glimpse of the dress. "I love it," she said. Hermione turned to the older woman with a smile on her face.

"I do to," a smug voice added.

All four women turned to look at the new voice. "Blimey Draco!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "You're not supposed to see the bride until your wedding day." She shook a threatening finger at the tall handsome man standing in the doorway of the shop. He was a tall young man at the age of twenty-one. Tailored in black slacks, and a dark blue shirt, he looked sharp and clean cut.

Hermione smiled at the sight of him. Their relationship had been a rocky one. Growing up as enemies had made it hard to get over their differences. But after Harry had disappeared, things had changed. "Anything," she asked, her smile hopeful.

Draco's eyes dropped to the side for a brief moment, but locked with hers quickly after. "He might not have gotten it," he said carefully.

_He's lying_, she noted silently. He was cunning, sharp, and very sexy. But he was a very bad liar. Stepping down from the stool, she moved towards him. She didn't call him on it. Four years ago, she would have and then would have rubbed his stuck up nose in it. But he was only tying to protect her.

Stopping in front of him, she duly noted his flinch as if he expected a tongue-lashing. Or worse, a punch. It brought a smile to her face. She brought her hands up, and cupped his face in her palms. "I love you," she whispered.

A stray blonde lock fell over his piercing eyes. He always kept his hair slicked back, just like he had through their years at Hogwarts. He didn't answer her, but instead dipped down to kiss her.

It was a sweat kiss, innocent and gentle. Tilting her head beneath his, she lifted her gloved hands up and around his neck. The kiss changed then.

"Eww gross, get a room will yeh," a disgusted voice demanded from behind them.

Draco pulled back just enough so that he could glare at the Weasley twins and Ron. Hermione caught her bottom lip between her teeth. She felt light headed and just a bit warm. Sometime during their heated kiss, Draco had pulled her closer to him and at the moment, his hands rested comfortably at the small of her back.

Turning her eyes away from the man she loved, she looked over at the three Weasley brothers. But instead of commenting on Ron's messy hair, or the twin's strange robes, her eyes were drawn to something outside.

For just a moment, just over Ron's shoulder, she could have sworn she'd saw a ghost.

And not just the see-through, walks through walls kind of ghost either. Pulling herself free from Draco's hold, she quickly pushed passed the group in the doorway of Madam Malkin's shop. Running outside, Hermione looked to the right and then to the left. The crowd wasn't so thick that she couldn't make out a person's face, but there was enough that people could easily hide within.

Hermione took three steps in the direction she could have sworn she'd seen Harry go down. _It couldn't have been_, she told herself. Harry wasn't in England, let alone in Diagon Alley.

----

Usagi fell back against her bed with a sigh. It had been a magical day. And not one of those, the hero saves the damsel in distress and they fall in love and live happily ever after, kind of days. But a day filled with witches and wizards.

_Real Witches and Wizards_, she thought with a smile. She got to see them transport through fireplaces. Fly on brooms. She got to meet goblins and fairies, and all sorts of creatures. They'd also gone shopping.

Turning her head to the side, she looked over at Jam- Harry. He must have fallen asleep while she had been bathing.

Usagi shifted on the bed till she was seated upright. He'd worn a glamour spell during their visit. It was a spell that disguised him from other people. Harry had wanted to show her what this world was like, before he introduced her to his friends. Just so that she would know what she was in for.

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she jumped to her feet. Harry rolled to his side, and as if not comfortable with the position, rolled back over again. A low moan escaped him, just before he began to trash around.

Worried, Usagi rushed to his side. "Harry," she whispered. She tried shaking him, hoping to wake him from his nightmare.

It didn't work.

"Harry!" she shouted. She caught his head with her hands, stopping him from throwing himself from the bed. A pained moan escaped him, just before he began to shake all over. Running her finger across his brow, she gasped to find him burning with a fever. "Oh Kami Sama, Harry." _Please wake up,_ she added silently. Leaning down, she touched his brow with her lips, brushing them across the scar he seemed so attached to. His eyes flew open at the contact, the green in his eyes were vibrant.

Usagi pulled away with a blush staining her cheeks. "You were having a nightmare," she said in a low voice. Realizing she was still holding his face, she quickly pulled away.

Shifting around on the edge of the bed, she moved to lie down next to him. "Do you have nightmares often," she asked.

Harry rolled over onto his side, so that he was facing her. "Yes," he whispered in return. "Every night."

Her smile was small as she lifted a hand to touch the dark lock of hair that refused to lay flat on his head. "I like your hair like this." Harry was gratefully for the sudden change in subject. He didn't feel like discussing that night, at least not yet.

"I don't know if I'm ready," he admitted suddenly.

"Harry, you'll never feel like your ready. All you can do, is just do it," she explained.

He nodded, knowing just what she meant. Closing his eyes, Harry muffled a yawn. "Thanks for coming with me, Usagi," he whispered, and soon drifted back off to sleep.

"You're welcome Harry." Usagi moved closer, snuggling close to his warmth. She closed her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep.

----

Harry never felt more nervous than he did at that moment. The two of them had gotten up relatively early, ate breakfast, and gotten dressed. After cleaning up after themselves, they'd paid for their rooms and left the leaky cauldron.

A quick trip on the Knight Bus led them to where they were at that moment. Standing before the Burrow. And it was exactly how he remembered it too. Small but homey. This was his home away from home.

Looking over at Usagi, he gauged her expression. He wanted to know what she thought of it. Thought of the one place that made him feel loved.

It wasn't much, but it suited him just fine. A small stone house, pieced together by a bunch of room from over the years till it stood so tall, that only magic could have been holding it together.

Chickens scurried about their feet, searching for something to eat.

"Its-," Usagi began, her smile crooked but true. "Its wonderful." She looked at him then. "You lived here?"

Harry shook his head at her question. "No. But I was allowed to stay here with Ron and his family whenever I wanted. At least until Voldemort came back."

Harry then took that moment to lift his hand and knock. No answer came. And it was the same after he knocked twice more.

Curious, and just a bit worried, Harry opened the door, and peered inside. The two of them entered a rather small kitchen. Harry let out a relieved sigh. Everything was the same. Books left on the mantelpiece, the table and chair set in the middle of it all. Everything indicated that the Weasleys still lived here, but unlike all the other times he visited, the place was empty.

"They must be out," he said absently. He took a seat in the very chair he had sat in for the first time when he was twelve. Usagi sat down next to him. "Okay," she asked, meaning how he was fairing with returning.

He nodded, not nearly as nervous now that he was here. There was no going back now.

To pass the time by and to fill the empty silence of this once lively home, Harry began to tell Usagi about his adventures with the Weasleys. He told her how they had become the family he never had, and before he knew it, time had slipped passed him.

The sound of a care pulling up to the house alerted the two of company. Harry lifted his head to look out towards the window.

"I don't remember leaving the lights on dear," a familiar voice said.

Harry stiffened when the door handle jiggled and the door was pushed open. "Hermione looked lovely in her dress, you did a splendid job," Arthur Weasley commented.

Molly Weasley flushed at the comment, her cheeks turning the same color as her bright hair. "She did, didn't she-" The older woman turned away from her husband to face the room. The stout woman pulled up short, her back bumping against her husband.

"What's the matter Molly," he asked, looking as well.

Harry drew to his feet in the couple's presence. "Hello," he said carefully. He watched for their reactions.

"H-Harry," Molly Weasley whispered. She rubbed at her eyes as if to clear her vision. Harry dropped his eyes, feeling ashamed suddenly. "I'm sorry," he whispered back.

Before he could say more, Molly crossed the room and in one swift movement pulled Harry into her arms. "Arthur, call the boys!" she shouted. Tears had filled her eyes as she hugged him close. "You're back, tell 'em 'arry's back!"

----

The next few hours seemed to fly by. Before he could even protest the idea, Arthur Weasley tossed a bit of floo powder into the hearth. Green flames burst from the logs. Harry struggled against Molly's hug, in order to stop the older man from doing what he knew was coming.

Leaning forward, Arthur stuck his head into the flames. "Ron," he called cheerfully. "Ah Luna lovely to see you. Would you be a dear and fetch Ron. Oh, and could you floo the others and tell them Molly is making dinner and it would be wonderful for everyone to fly on over," he offered.

The older man pulled back then, and turned to the room at hand. "That's settled," he said with a grin. "Luna says she'll fetch Ron and the others."

Molly Weasley, who had finally let him go, moved to start dinner. And by the looks of things, was going to make a feast.

Falling back into his chair, Harry looked over at the blonde haired woman seated next to him. "I'm really sorry, Usagi," he said apologetically.

"Harry dear," Molly called from the stove. With a suffered sigh, Harry got to his feet and joined the older woman in the kitchen. "Tell me, who's your friend?" she asked.

He glanced back at Usagi. She had gotten up from the table, and was now asking Arthur questions about floo powder. "Usagi," he said in return. "I met her back in Tokyo, that's where I've been staying for the past two years."

Molly nodded and with a wave of her wand sent her kitchen knives to work on chopping up vegetables. "Is she a muggle?" she asked, meaning to all the girl's questions.

It wasn't his place to tell Usagi's story, he knew. So instead of saying it, he elaborated. "Sort of, she had friends who are witches. The law in Japan isn't so strict as it is here."

Harry looked about the kitchen, trying to find a way to change the subject. "I heard about Ginny," he said at last.

Molly nodded, her smile warm. "Yes, that was a lovely surprise," she said. By the time Ron and Luna arrived, Harry had pitched in to help Molly. As he helped cook, he told her how he was doing, and all that had been happening in his life.

"Mum, dad," Ron called as he threw open the door. "What was the bloody emergency, I thought we were having dinner tomorrow night?"

Harry pulled away from the sink, where he had been peeling the spuds with his wand. Looking towards the doorway, he first could only see Ron's backside. He had gotten taller, nearly as tall as Bill was. His hair, bright red, was rather long, much longer than he knew Mrs. Weasley preferred.

Holding his breath, Harry waited as Ron turned around, and then froze. "Hey Ron," Harry said, dropping his hands to wipe the sweat that had accumulated there onto his jeans.

"Harry," Ron whispered, his voice thick. Harry had always dreaded coming back, feared it really. He was afraid of what his friends would say, and that they wouldn't be able to forgive him. But seeing Ron changed all that. His best friend stood there before him, and instead of feeling like they should have a four years old chasm between them, he instead felt like it had only been yesterday when he had seen him last.

"Sorry I took so long coming back," he said. He knew he would be saying that for the rest of the night, till he went hoarse.

"Harry!" Ron shouted and ran forward. Harry met him halfway, and the two young men hugged, grinning all the while, as they talked a mile a minute.

"You're not going to believe-!"

"Guess what happened!"

"Where have you been?"

Harry pulled the taller boy in for another hug. "I've missed you Ron," he said, his chest feeling rather tight.

"Me too 'arry, me too."

They settled down again, and soon Harry followed Ron into the living room, so that the two of them could talk. Arthur went out back to get something, while Usagi and Luna went back into the kitchen to help Molly.

"So you and Luna, huh," Harry asked with a knowing grin.

Ron flushed, his cheeks turning the same color as his hair. "Yea," he said. "She's not so bad once you get past the Looney Luna bit."

The front door opened again, and Arthur shuffled in. "Look who I found," he said, indicating to George and Fred, Ginny and Neville. The four shuffled in, pulling off their coats, and setting them aside.

"I thought dinner was tomorrow night," Ginny said, kissing her mother on the cheek. "Why the change- oh hello," Ginny said, noticing Usagi.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Ginny had grown into a rather attractive young woman. Her bright red hair was long and straight, falling to the middle of her back. Her skin looked smooth, with a dash of freckles.

She looked good.

But then, so did Neville. Since Harry had seen him last, Neville had knocked off a few pounds, and was now slimmer. His hair was curly like usual, but slightly on the long side.

"Bloody hell," the Weasley twins echoed, while standing in the entrance of the living room. Then suddenly, either George or Fred cursed beneath their breath, and dug into their back pocket. Which twin it was, Harry couldn't tell, but they coughed up a hand full of money, and passed it to the other.

"What was that all about," Ron asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well George and I, well we betted on whether when we thought Harry would finally show up. George said ten years, while I said five," Fred explained with a grin.

"Harry?"

Ginny pushed passed the twin duo, and at seeing Harry tackled him to the floor. "You're back!"

Over the next hour, Charlie, Bill and Fluer, Percy, and Remus Lupin arrived at the Weasley home. Over that period of time, Harry only had to answer the same questions five different times.

It wasn't until they had settled down for dinner, when the last two guests arrived. "Sorry we're late," Hermione called as she slipped out of her coat. Draco hung it up on the hook, with the rest of the coats, before doing the same with his own.

"We were just finishing a few last things for the wedding when we got the news-" Hermione paused, her eyes taking in the lengthened table. The room had gone awfully quiet. "Saved the rolls," Harry called, as he entered the living room. He stopped abruptly when he saw the couple at the front door.

_She looks so happy,_ he thought. Draco stood at her side, his arm around her waist. His cool gray eyes stared at him casually, but Harry had seen the brief emotion that had slipped passed his barriers.

Hermione, who stood a head shorter than Draco, looked stunned. Beautiful, but stunned nonetheless. "H-Harry," she whispered. Tears collected in her eyes, before she whirled around and left the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!

Harry has finally come home.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!


	7. Reminiscing

This story started out like any other before it, with a promise of something good. I like this story very much, because it is completely different from my other stories. This is a story of what I would think what might happen after the end of Voldemort.

**Warning**: I started this story before I read the sixth book. So in here, Draco became a spy for the Order and joined the good side, before the end of Voldemort and helped bring him down.

Sorry about the wait guys, but I just wasn't happy with this chapter. So I kept rereading, and rewriting. I'm still not too sure about it. Please tell me if it work, or doesn't. Maybe you guys and gals could give me some feedback, I know I sure could use it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter seven:  
Reminiscing

Hermione fell back into a seated position in the middle of a field. "I'm sorry," she whispered, when she heard someone come up behind her.

Turning her head, she found Harry standing there. He looked ill and just a little afraid. "I'm sorry," she said again. She lifted a hand to wipe at her tears. "It- it's just that I'm so happy you came back." Her shoulder shook from a sob. Burring her face into the crook of her arm, she hid her tears.

She felt an arm slip across her shoulders and she was soon pulled into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry I ran away 'Mione," he whispered. "And I'm sorry I never returned your letters, and hid from all of you.

She shook her head, as if to argue, but he cut her off.

"I was afraid to come back. I was afraid that you couldn't forgive me, for what I did," he said carefully.

Hermione lifted her head then to look at him. "Why would you think that, Harry," she asked. After a moment of silence, she added softly, "I felt the same way. A part of me hoped you wouldn't come back, because I was afraid you wouldn't forgive us, forgive me. For the way we treated you after, after-"

Harry brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and sighed. "I traveled the world," he said, taking her mind off her guilt. "I went from city to city, to continent to continent. After two years of that, I finally found a place to settle down in.

"I built my own store, got myself an apartment."

Hermione wiped the last of her tears away.

"I met a lot of people, helped who I could and fought Death Eaters who were still loyal to Voldemort," he paused here, his eyes lifting to the dark sky overhead. "I settled down in Tokyo, Japan. I don't know why, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"I fixed up this old place, and set up the Merlin's Beard in the heart of Tokyo. You'll be surprised with how many muggles come in and shop."

He smiled now, thinking back on all that he had been through recently. "I met a wonderful person, while I was there. Her name is Usagi; I brought her here with me. She's really nice, and fun to be around.

"We have a lot in common, a huge weight on our shoulders, and a large family. I got to meet hers on our second date, so I brought her to meet mine."

Hermione nodded. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was listening. She had always been there for him, when he needed someone to listen.

"Ready to join the others?" he asked at last.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. "Yea."

----

Usagi tore her eyes away from the door, after it slammed behind Harry. The group before her looked transfixed. Maybe even disbelieving. But to them, Harry might as well have been a ghost. _She just looked so sad,_ Usagi wondered to herself. Hermione had missed Harry much more than the other who stood in this room.

Feeling eyes upon her, Usagi turned her gaze back to the door, where the young man, who had came in with Hermione, stood. He appeared to be her age, with his white hair slicked back and his cool gray eyes eyed her with suspicion. She wanted to introduce herself to him, but breaking the silence that filled the dinning room, felt like it would have been a sin.

No one at the table seemed to notice the scowl he focused solely upon her, an expression that came too easily onto his features. "Is anyone else confused about Harry's return," Ron questioned suddenly. She vaguely remembered Harry telling her his name earlier. It was hard to sort all the red haired male's names, more so with the twins.

"Ron," Ginny gasped, appalled by her brother's question. But it was obvious everyone at the table had the exact same thoughts. And it was then, that they all turned the questionable gazes to her. "How was it that you two met dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, shattering the welcoming silence once more. Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well," she began, her eyes darting for the door, in hopes that it would open. It didn't. So she opted to tell the truth.

"He helped me out," She explained, and seeing the curious stares, continued. "My fiancé and I were having a fight, and James- I mean- Harry came to my rescue."

The door opened then, and both Harry and Hermione entered the house. Harry closed the door behind them and led the dark haired woman into the dinning room. Usagi felt the tension that had risen when Hermione had arrived, lessoned then. Harry looked at her, when he entered the room. His smile was small, but sweat, and she returned it.

_Maybe this wont be so bad after all,_ she thought to herself.

----

They wanted to know about everything. Their questions were like a firing squad, not giving him a room in edge wise, they came at him one after another. Sometimes even all at once. Where had he been? What had he been doing with his life? Why didn't he return their letters?

Harry sat there looking from one friend to the other. The last time he had seen them, they all had been about seventeen years old, preparing themselves for the ultimate fight that lay just ahead of them.

When Usagi laid her hand on top of his, Harry felt the pressure, of his returning home, lift from his shoulders. He felt her squeeze his hand and when he looked at her, saw the reassuring smile she gave him as well. She was trying to send him her strength. He'd been somewhat of a recluse for the past four years. Having to climb back out of his shell was much more difficult now then when he had been eleven.

He suddenly felt grateful for her coming along with him. Without her, he may have lost his nerve. Harry returned her smile, his hand tightening its hold on hers.

The moment was broken, though, when the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Startled by the sudden drop in noise, Harry turned to look at his friends.

Their stare didn't appear expectant, like he thought it would be with all the questions they had asked, but in fact, their gazes seemed more curious. Harry glanced back at Usagi, to see that her gaze had dropped to the plate before her.

"For the first couple of years, I spent it traveling," he said while turning his focus back to his friends. "I went the States, Australia, Greenland, Africa, Japan, China, and Asia."

Looking at Hermione, he added, "I couldn't seem to stay in one place for too long.

"But I ended up returning to Japan, all because of this little shop I stumbled upon in downtown Tokyo," he explained. His smile was rueful as he thought of it. "It wasn't in great shape, but it was salvageable. So I bought it, and made it into the _Merlin's Beard_."

"The Merlin's Beard?" Ron asked. "What kind of shop is it?" He'd stopped to take another bit of his meal, and stared at Harry curiously.

Harry pulled his hand free from Usagi's then, and with a flourish movement of his hands, told the group before him, about his store. "I sell Spells, and magical books, and charms. Stuff like that. Nothing dangerous, mind you, but interesting. Business is doing pretty good."

"I'm proud of you Harry," Luna said, speaking up for the first time since Hermione and Draco's arrival. "You seem to be doing just fine on your own." Her smile was true, and the compliment she gave him, eased him on the inside.

Mrs. Weasley handed the potatoes over to Mr. Weasley, as she added, "Your little friend here says you helped her out. It's good to hear your manners are still intact."

Harry flushed at Mrs. Weasley words. "Thanks," he replied. He looked back over at Usagi. She had somehow managed to clean her plate without him realizing it. At the moment though, she was eying the last roll with suspicious intentions. With a small smirk, he took the roll from the bowl, before she could make a grab for it.

He then went to work on buttering both sides of the roll. Usagi pouted next to him, her eyes staring longingly at the roll he held in his hand. With a small shake of his head, he tore off one half and handed it over to her.

The questions started again, but at least much slower this time. He gladly answered them, telling them as much as he could about what had happened to him in the past four years.

"When did you get married," he managed to slip in after Ginny had asked him again about Usagi. The young red haired woman flushed, before she looked down at the ring on her finger. "About a year now," she replied with a small smile.

Neville reached over to clasp her hand with his. "Ten months, two weeks, and three days, actually," he added quickly. The smile Ginny sent him, sent heat to his already flushed face. "Did Remus add in the letter, that," he hesitated, his eyes dropping to the obvious swell in Ginny abdomen.

Ginny touched her belly, her smile filled with such love, that it made Harry ache. "We weren't ready, we'd planned to wait for at least a year," she said with a sigh. "But we're going to have a boy."

Harry felt the distinctive sting at the back of his eyes. He willed the tears away, forcing his emotions back some. "Congratulations," Harry whispered hoarsely.

Before anyone could ask him another question, he threw a few out towards the older Weasley brothers. The twins were doing well, their joke shop still a huge hit.

Ron was evasive on his part of the story thought. Luna ended up having to answer Harry's curious questions. After graduating from Hogwarts, the two of them had seemed to come to a truce, and formed something close to a friendship. It hadn't been until recently, that they had started dating. Luna admitted that she'd liked Ron for a while, and vise versa, and Ron had been too proud to ask her out. Ron disagreed with her statement though.

Harry enjoyed their stories. He listened carefully and very closely.

It wasn't until about midnight, before Mrs. Weasley called for an end. With the Weasley's help, her sons and herself cleared the table. Harry was instructed to set up a bed for Usagi in Ron's old room. Apparently, they were staying the night there.

"I like your friends Harry," Usagi murmured sleepily. They were stretched out on their own beds, on the opposites sides of the room. Everyone had already gone, leaving the house in total silence. Especially after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to bed.

"Thanks for coming Usagi," he said in return. He rolled over onto to his side, so that he could just barely make her out in the darkness. "Well I'm glad you invited me," she said with a sigh.

Usagi shifted on the bed, till she lay on her back. "Do you plan to go back to Tokyo after the wedding?" she asked suddenly. It appeared the question had been bothering her for some time.

Silence filled the room, as Harry thought about her question. "I've made a life for me there," he said truthfully. "I'll go back, but this time I'll keep in touch with my family."

"Goodnight Harry," Usagi said quickly, ending the conversation abruptly. Curious about her sudden dismissive tone, Harry tried to squint through the darkness. He couldn't see her face, or anything else that could have explained the sigh of what sounded like relief that had come from her direction.

"Goodnight Usagi," he replied softly, choosing not to question her about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you have it, another chapter uploaded. Hope you all have enjoyed it. The end is coming, so be prepared for shocks and surprises.

Oh, and before you go, tell me, should Ginny have her baby?

LP


	8. Complications Arise

Well here is the second to the last chapter; I hope you all enjoy it. Its contents contain details I have never had to write before, so please be gentle.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I enjoyed reading them. Too bad, this story is coming to a close very soon.

**Warning:** Blood, Snide Remarks, Miss Use of Cell phones. Hehe

ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter eight:  
Complications Arise

Preparing for a wedding was much more complicated than Harry realized. Tuxedoes, gowns, flowers, and caterers all of it was complicated.

The day after he arrived at the burrow, Harry was sent with Draco to Madam Malkin's Shop, where he was forced to stand for hours to be fitted.

Harry glared at the smug look Draco sent him through the mirror. "What are you smiling at Malfoy," Harry growled through clenched teeth. Old habits died hard.

"Just enjoying the show Potter," the other man said with a smirk.

Harry winced as another needle Madam Malkin haphazardly waved around in the air, pricked his skin. "Why did you want me as your best man, anyway," he asked, before he was stabbed again, only this time he was sure it was on purpose. Harry looked up in time to see the smug smile on Draco's face fall. "You should know Potter," he said in turn, his voice sounding hoarse. "You were there on that tower, you alone saw what I helped do." He paused, his eyes staring off over Harry's shoulder.

"But when I came crawling back, you were the first to trust me. The first to believe in me.

"Not even Hermione believed me at first, at least not until you stuck up for me, when everyone else was ready to hex me."

Harry shivered at the coldness that reflected from the other man's stare. "Why did you," Draco asked suddenly, his gray eyes lifting to meet Harry's green ones. Flushing, Harry averted his gaze. "It was something Dumbledore taught me. Not directly mind you, but-" he paused mid sentence, his mind falling back onto that day.

Ron, Hermione and himself had been searching the world for a way to defeat Voldemort. Draco had stumbled upon their little camp, startling the three into action.

"_Malfoy!" Ron hissed through his teeth. _

"_What are you doing here," Harry demanded, one hand fingering his wand, which he held at Malfoy's throat._

"_I was sent to kill you," he admitted truthfully, his gray eyes focusing on the wand pointed at him. Standing next to Harry, Hermione trembled at the threat, but her binding spell didn't waver an inch. "But I don't plan to carry out that mission Potter."_

_At Harry's left, Ron bristled at the words. "Don't trust him Harry, he's lying," he said quickly, as if fearing Harry might consider the Death Eater's words._

"_I came instead to warn you," Malfoy insisted, ignoring Ron's accusations completely. "Voldemort knows that you're seeking the horcruxes. But he has retrieved one of them and now holds it in his possession."_

_Harry silenced the babbling Death Eater with a press of his wand. "Why should I believe you? Or even trust you for that matter," he replied harshly._

_Malfoy's body shuddered, whether it was by the coldness in Harry's tone, or in defeat. "You shouldn't," he replied. The gray in his eyes turned cold, causing Harry's facade to waver._

_He studied the man sitting on his knees before him. By rights, he should send him to Azkaban, who knew how many muggles he'd already killed? Before he could decide on Malfoy's fate though, a voice in his head, sounding almost like Dumbledore, told him to give him a chance. **Dumbledore had put his trust in Snape and look where it had gotten him,** he argued. **But-**_

"_Alright," he answered, much to the other's surprise. "I believe you."_

"You have Dumbledore to thank, for my believing you," Harry said suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled around them. "Do you know that saying, 'Keep you friends close, but your enemy closer,'" he asked.

Draco nodded, his face becoming blank. "Dumbledore believed in that saying, only he kept his enemies too close, and trusted them too much.

"I believed you Draco, but I couldn't trust you, not yet at least. At least not until I saw you stand up against your father."

The other wizard tilted his head some, as confusion settled across his features. Madam Malkin said she was done, allowing Harry to jump down from the pedestal. Walking toward Draco, he paused right before him. "You idolized your father, Draco," he said carefully. "You really cared for him and when I saw you go up against him, I knew then."

The defenses Draco had stored up and set into place seemed to shatter at Harry's words. The man's shoulders sagged, and he let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Draco was saved from having to say anything, when the familiar Funeral March began to play loud and clear in Madam Malkin's shop.

Frowning, Draco pulled back to seek out the source of the song. "Oh that's for me," Harry spoke up as he hurried over to where his jacket hung on the chair, which sat near the front door. "Your jacket is playing the Funeral March," Draco asked with a raise of his brow.

With a nervous laugh, Harry answered, "Unfortunately no. It's my cell phone." He pulled out the said muggle device from the pocket of his jacket. Harry didn't bother to look at the number, knowing whom the ring belonged to, he answered, "Moshi moshi Usagi chan."

"Kami Sama Harry kun!" Usagi wailed into the other end of the connection. Harry jerked the phone back from his ear with a wince. _Hence the ring tone._

"Uh- hai Usagi chan, daijoubu deska?" he inquired carefully, his tongue tripping over his translation from English to Japanese. But before he could make an even bigger fool out of himself, Usagi cut him off as she tried to explain something to him, only in her excitement; she continued to speak in her native tongue.

"Usagi? Wait- what?"

Harry frowned as he listened, since he was only able to catch a few words she said, and he translated them in his head. What he came up with made no sense what so ever. He finally just gave up trying.

"Usagi, I don't know my Japanese very well and what you are saying isn't making any sense to me!" he yelled back, in hopes to be heard over her voice.

"Is that Harry," he heard someone say to Usagi, before someone shouted into the phone. "Is that you Harry!"

"Bloody hell," Harry cursed, pulling the phone away from his ear, as Luna continued to yell into Usagi's cell. "Luna I can hear you just fine," he yelled back, holding the mouthpiece close to his mouth as he said this. From behind him, Draco snickered. "Sod off Malfoy," he growled, his patience wearing thin.

"I don't understand how this thing works," Luna said to someone, who Harry could only assume was Usagi.

"I'm sorry Harry," Usagi said, having finally gotten the phone back and had calmed down. "Its just, Ginny's water broke and we had to rush back to Mrs. Weasley's and we traveled by fireplace, fireplace Harry, I felt like I was Santa Clause," she said all in one breath.

Harry shook his head, at Usagi's enthusiasm, as she tried to explain to him about flooing. "Oh my god," Usagi suddenly murmured. "I can see the head!" A moment of silence passes, before she suddenly shouted, sounding panicky, "What are we supposed to do Luna!" In the background he heard Luna encouraging Ginny to push.

"What's happening to Ginny," he asked, vaguely remembering Usagi as mentioned her before.

"Oh, um- well she's having a baby," Usagi whispered.

"She's what?"

----

Usagi snapped the phone shut, cutting Harry off. "Um Luna, where did Mrs. Weasley go?" she asked, her eyes darting about the room.

"She went to get some towels and hot water," Luna replied casually. "Why?"

Usagi swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in her throat. _I'm going to be sick,_ she said to herself and yet it wasn't nausea that had risen itself in her throat, though. "Push it back in," she blurted out and then flushed at the absurdity of her words. Both Ginny and Luna looked up at her with confusion.

"I mean- Luna you go find Mrs. Weasley, I'll stay here. Oh- and get Neville too!" she said quickly to cover up with her mistake.

Luna nodded and hurried from the room. Usagi then realized, that maybe she should have been the one to go find Mrs. Weasley and the others. But it was too late to change her mind now, so Usagi took a seat on the stool Mrs. Weasley had placed in front of the bed Ginny was lying on.

"Okay, I was a nurse for a whole month, this can't be much worse than that," she said to psych herself up for the job ahead of her. "And I took those Lamas classes with Mamoru when we were thinking about having Chibi Usa. Right, I can do this."

Usagi rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and turned to the girl she had just met yesterday.

Ginny was gasping for air now, a sheen of sweat forming along her brow. "You need to breathe," Usagi instructed her, showing her how she'd learned in her classes. After a few tries, Ginny finally found the rhythm. "Okay, it's right there, I can see him," she said, remembering last night, Ginny had said it was going to be a boy.

"Okay you need to push," she said. _I think_, she added silently.

Ginny made a few tempts to breathe, before with a deep-throated scream, pushed for all that she was worth. _Hey this isn't so hard,_ Usagi thought to herself. _She does most of the work._

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came running into the room. "Luna take this and keep her cool. Neville take Ginny's hand, she'll need the support," she ordered, as she came to a stop at Usagi's side. Both Luna and Neville followed their orders. While Neville took hold of Ginny's hand, Luna attempted to dab the girl's face to cool her down.

Usagi looked up at the older woman and sent her a sheepish smile. "I have no idea what I'm doing," she admitted fearfully. "You're doing fine," Mrs. Weasley assured her. "Ginny, you need to push. Give it all that you have, just one more."

Ginny nodded, her breathing erratic, as she tried to talk herself into continuing. And then with one more cry, she pushed, her face turning the same shade of red as her hair. And with that push, the baby came right out into Usagi's waiting arms. Usagi jerked back in shock, her blue eyes widening as the baby started to scream. "Um I don't think he wanted to come out," she said quickly, unsure what she was supposed to do with him now. In the movies they always seemed to come out all clean and clothed. This one was covered in blood and _very_ naked.

Mrs. Weasley scooped the baby from her arms and with Luna's help, cut the umbilical cord and wrapped him in towels. "Usagi can you hold him, I need to go find a blanket to wrap him in," Mrs. Weasley asked, as she handed the baby back into Usagi's arms.

"Uh- oh- um okay," she said, now looking at the baby right side up. Mrs. Weasley left the room, only to return with Draco, Hermione and Harry.

Harry paused in the doorway, his heart stilling within his chest at the sight before him. Usagi stood at the end of the bed, cradling the tiniest baby he'd ever seen. There was a hint of fear in her face as she looked at the baby, but there was also a sense of awe.

Usagi lifted her gaze from the baby, to look at him then. She sent Harry a smile, since seeing him there, sent warmth through her body. "Here," Mrs. Weasley asked and Usagi handed the child over to her for her to care for.

Moving away from the bed, she started across the room to stand next to Harry. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley tended with the baby, while Luna and Neville cleaned up Ginny. Draco had moved off to the side, his eyes focused on the baby, as it was cleaned and dressed.

Taking action, Usagi reached for Harry's hand and laced her fingers with his. They stood there together, their hearts racing, as Ginny was finally allowed to hold her baby.

"He's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you so much for this Harry." Harry looked over to see tears clinging to her eyes. "What's wrong," he asked.

Usagi shook her head and with the back of her hand, she wiped the tears away. "Nothing. I'm just grateful, I got to experience something like this," she explained.

Harry nodded, releasing her hand he moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Yea me to," he said, meaning the sight he'd walked in on. Seeing her holding the baby had done something funny to his heart. It had made it race. And thinking about having a baby made his insides tingle. But thinking about having Usagi's baby, caused pixies to dance around inside his stomach.

----

Later that day, Hermione found herself alone in the living room. Both Ginny and the baby were doing just fine. She smiled, but her heart just wasn't into it.

Ginny would be in bed for days, which meant, Hermione didn't have a Matron of honor. With a sigh, she fell back into the chair she was sitting in. She could postpone the wedding until Ginny had her strength back. Or she could find someone else.

Both choices seemed hard to make. Postponing would be tough, since all preparations were set for Thursday. But then finding another maid of honor wouldn't be easy and also it wouldn't be fair to Ginny.

"What am I going to do," she whispered to herself, completely at a lost. "What wrong," Draco asked, as he entered the room. Hermione looked up as he entered and a smile touched her face. "What do you think," she asked suddenly. "Do you want to postpone the wedding, or do you think I should find someone else?"

Draco grimaced at the choices given to him. He agreed at how hard the decision would be to make. "Hermione, this is our wedding. Our day and I believe Ginny would understand if we found someone else. I don't think she would want you to wait any longer," he said at last.

A sad smile played on her face at his words. Looking up at him, from where he had seated himself on the armrest of the chair, the smile grew. "You're right. So then who," she asked. In Hogwarts, she'd been the one with all the answers.

Now the tables had turned.

"Harry's little friend seems like a nice girl," he said suddenly. Frowning, Hermione replied carefully, "Yes she is. I can see why he likes her." She titled her head to the side in thought. "But what are we going-" she cut herself off, suddenly understanding what he was getting at. "Do you think she would want to?" _I mean, she hardly knows us,_ she added silently.

"It doesn't hurt to ask," he replied, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So tell me, what did you think? The wedding is up next. What other kind of dilemma can I inspire hmm? Well you'll just have to wait and see.

ENJOY the weekend!

LP


	9. To Have and To Hold

I am really really really sorry about this long wait! I really am. I was in the middle of a move, and my mom wouldn't let me take the computer till she got all her stuff off of it, and then she had to go and delete a bunch of stuff, and then I had to get my new place wired with the internet, and it was just a nightmare!

But that is why its taken soooo long.

I hope you like the ending!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter nine:  
To Have and To Hold

When Hermione approached her with the question, Usagi was watching the guys play a game of Quidditch. It was amazing to watch them on their brooms, flying back and forth across the field.

Her fast becoming friend Luna, sat with her on the sidelines, holding a bottle of water to her mouth, doing the commentary. Her funny remarks on the player behalf, and even the game itself, kept a smile on Usagi's face.

"Uh-hello Usagi," Hermione greeted tentatively as she fell into the empty spot beside the blonde. Usagi looked over at the other woman with a warm smile. "Hi Hermione," she said in turn.

"How are you liking it here," Hermione asked, meaning the burrow. Or even meaning the Wizarding world. Usagi looked back out at the field. Harry was playing the position call chaser. But so was Draco, who played the opposite team's chaser.

The two fought rough, and sometimes unfairly, as they flew back and forth trying to get the quaffle. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought they were rivals, or enemies trying to conquer the other.

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "It's been wonderful so far. It must be great to live freely with your magic," she replied, the whole while, she never took her eyes off Harry.

"What do you mean," Hermione asked with a frown, her brows furrowed in her confusion. Usagi bit her lip in worry when Harry narrowly avoided getting hurt by the ball Fred and George were throwing around. _A bludger_, her mind supplied. "Nothing," she said quickly.

The frown stayed in place, as Hermione watched the younger woman beside her. "Um-Usagi, can I ask a favor of you," she asked suddenly. "Sure," Usagi replied without hesitation.

"Would you-" she began, but was cut off when Harry scored the finally goal and won the game. Usagi scrambled to her feet, momentarily forgetting what Hermione had wanted to ask of her. Harry landed with a grunt, his feet thudding against grass, as he swung off his broom before her.

"Hey Usagi," he said in a rush. He took a moment to catch his breath, before he purged on. "Wanna learn how to fly?"

Usagi's eyes lit up, her lips turning up into a huge smile. "Hai!" she let out a squeal, when Harry held out his broom for her. Unable to suppress her excitement, she raced towards him. "Domo artigato!" Usagi threw her arms around his neck for a tight hug.

Harry couldn't fight the grin that formed on his face, even if he wanted to.

"Oh, Harry really?" she asked, her bright blue eyes looking up at him with hope. The look she gave him did something funny to his insides.

They stood like that for a moment, while the others quickly became scarce. Only Hermione had to be dragged away by Draco, protesting that she didn't get a chance to ask her yet.

"Yea," he whispered, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. It was strange, this feeling. They'd only known each other for a few weeks and yet-. And yet, a part of him felt like he'd known her for years. "Usagi," he continued in a whisper. He feared that if he spoke any louder, it would break whatever moment they had fallen into.

Usagi drew in a sharp breath, her head tilting up and to the side, so that she could get a better view of his face. "I really like this look better," she said softly. She pulled one hand free from behind his neck, to touch his hair. He shivered as her fingers ran along the side of his face, feeling his skin. And when she traced her finger along the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, the feeling he felt, made his entire body tingle.

"Usagi," he said again, but now his voice sounded thick. "I- I want to kiss you." He felt a blush creep up his neck and into his cheeks, at his unexpected confession. "Okay," she replied and Harry didn't give either of them a chance to think about the conversation they were having.

Lowering his head, he paused, his eyes still holding hers. He briefly touched her lips, wondering how he could crave this kind of touch from someone he had just met.

Usagi's hands slid up into his hair again, her fingers running through the unkempt strands. "Harry," she pleaded. The sound of his name coming from her, and not his father's name, broke whatever resistance he had left.

Harry dipped his head down again, and silenced her words with a kiss. It was awkward at first, their noses bumping, and their movements tentative and unsure. But when he ran his tongue over her bottom lips, causing her to gasp, the kiss changed.

His hands slid up along her body, feeling each and every curve, before cupping her face. Harry angled his head over hers and groaned. It was an addicting taste. One he couldn't get enough of, not now, and not ever. The only thing that could tear him away from her was the need for air.

He finally broke away panting, the color quickly returning to his face. He was completely appalled by how turned on he was, after just one kiss. "Usagi," he began, wondering what he should say to her. He'd pretty much just devoured her mouth, taking what he wanted and giving nothing in return.

Usagi only shook her head, her fingers touching her lips in surprise. _Wow_, she thought. _If all kisses are going to be this hot with him, I'll have to hug him more often._

A goofy grin spread across her face. "How bout that flying lesson?"

----

Sailor Pluto turned to look back at the other two women she had accompanied on this little journey of theirs. "She appears happy enough," she said softly, her voice carrying only far enough to be heard by her partners. Sailor Uranus leaned forward, her eyes narrowing on the pair that shared a ride on a broomstick.

"I like him," Sailor Neptune replied, her expression caring. "Love, lets go home. Don't you trust our Princess?" Uranus rolled her shoulders, trying to release the tension in her stiff body. Her face softened at the delighted sounds of her Princess.

The young woman had proved herself so many times how strong she could be if pushed. How loving she was till the end. She was a strong willed young woman, with a huge heart. But she could also be vulnerable, naïve and for the most part, too trusting. Which led Uranus here, watching over the very person who wished more than anything, to be friends with her guardians, and not be waited on by them. "Haruka," her lover whispered, her voice concerned.

"Of course I do," she assured them. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying about her." She sighed then, her body relaxing at last. She carefully got to her feet, careful not to make a sound.

"Lets go home," she said at last.

----

Dinner that night was as delicious as the one before it, and Usagi happily helped herself to three helpings of everything much to everyone's surprise. "Wow, Mrs. Weasley," she said while patting her full belly. "That was delicious. Thank you."

The older woman smiled at the compliment. "I'm glad you enjoyed it dear," she replied, as she began to clear the table. "Usagi, would you be a dear and help me clean up?"

Usagi jumped to her feet at the request. "Of course," she answered, her smile never wavering. She collected a few of the dishes and followed the older woman into the kitchen.

She set to work on washing them, while Mrs. Weasley brought them in for her. In the middle of washing a dish, she was surprised, when Draco appeared at her side with a towel in one hand.

"Hermione tells me that you like it here," he said at her raised eyebrows. "Most muggles would act a lot differently than how you have."

"Muggles," Usagi said to herself, her brows furrowed. "Non magical humans," he explained, this time, his expression was curious. "You know so little of our world, and yet the sight of magic doesn't scare you?"

Usagi frowned at his words. "Yes, well, I have secrets of my own," she replied, her attention reverting back to the dishes she was cleaning. She handed a glass over to Draco. Instead of taking it, he pulled out his wand and muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa."

She felt the glass slip from her finger and float into the air. With a wave of his wand, the towel began to dry the glass on its own accord. "Secrets huh," his tongue clucked the roof of his mouth.

Draco lifted a brow as she continued to scowl at his towel that continued to dry each dish she handed him. "You're like a magic junky," she mused. "Using magic to do your work for you all the time, can kind of make you lazy."

Draco curled his lips at her insult. "Well at least I wont be the one with dishpan hands," he shot back with a smirk.

At his words, Usagi looked down at her soapy hands with a sad expression on her face. "My mother always told me, 'no pain, no gain'. If I don't do the work myself, how will I know it was done right," she whispered, mostly to herself, than to him. The memory hurt. She missed her family a lot, even though she'd only been gone just a few days, they were a few days too long.

Usagi dropped her hands into the dirty water, and reached for another dish to wash. When she turned to hand over the plate to Draco, she was surprised to see him take it. He'd opted to stow away his wand, and used his own hands to grudgingly dry the plate.

Seeing her raised eyebrows and curious smile, he sighed. "My mother only told me how to order people around. And how to coax them into doing things for me." Usagi's smile turned sad at his words. "I want to show Hermione, that the Malfoy she knew in school, is gone."

Usagi nodded. "Good for you," she said with a pat on his back. She winced at the suds it left behind on his black dress shirt. "Oops."

Draco smirked at her sheepish expression and quickly reassured her that it was all right. "Uh- Usagi," he began, when he suddenly remembered why he had come in here in the first place. "Hermione and I were wondering-"

He was cut off when Mrs. Weasley and Neville entered the kitchen. "Thank you Usagi dear, how wonderful," the older woman beamed.

Neville looked up at the mention of the blonde's name. "Oh- right. Um- Miss Usagi, Ginny wanted to see you," he said, sounding flustered. He still seemed shocked at the idea that he was a father. Usagi frowned. "She wants to see me," she asked incredulously.

Mrs. Weasley then quickly hustled her out of the kitchen. "Go on dear, Draco, Neville and I can finish up in here," she reassured the other girl with a smile.

Usagi nodded, still wondering why Ginny wanted to see her. With a shrug of her shoulders, she left the living room, and climbed the stairs to the next level. She followed the way she had before, and she soon found herself at Ginny's bedroom door.

She knocked first, before going in. Ginny was still in bed, looking tired but alert. In a crib next to her bed, laid the sleeping little boy.

He had his mother's bright red hair, but Neville's eyes. He was adorable, but seeing him, sent a pang to her heart. "Oh good you came," Ginny said when she saw her. The younger woman shifted around on the bed till she was sitting up.

"I wanted to thank you for help delivering Trevor," Ginny said with a tired smile. Usagi approached the crib and looked down at the slumbering baby. "You can hold him." Usagi shook her head at the permission. It would only make the pain worst. "I better not."

Ginny studied the blonde closely, her look thoughtful. "If you don't mind my frankness, but may I ask, who is Chibi Usa?" she asked. She watched the confusion and then surprise cross Usagi's features. Only they were quickly drowned out by grief. "You mentioned her during my delivery," she pressed.

Usagi's face crumpled, tears filling her eyes as memories assaulted her. "She was my- my baby," she answered at last. Her eyes fell onto the baby, whose crib was inscribed 'Trevor Frank Longbottom.' Ginny flushed, feeling foolish for prying. The past tense didn't go unnoticed by her.

"It was long before I met Jame- Harry. When my fiancé and I were still in love, we were told that we were going to have a little girl. Usagi- Chibi Usagi," she continued, her words soft but filled with emotions she kept in check. "But then Mamoru and I broke up. Now she has no future, because she never existed."

Her eyes lifted to look at Ginny. "Do you think I'm being selfish," she asked, her grief strong. "For wanting something else, than what was given to me?" Ginny's answer was immediate. "No. She'll always exist. Either in this world, or in another." Usagi lifted a hand to brush away the tears that threatened to fall. "Thank you," she whispered.

When she lowered her hand, she purposefully brushed her wet fingertips across Trevor's forehead. _You will become a person of greatness and hold compassion in your hearts for others,_ Usagi blessed. Beneath her fingertips as crescent moon burned softly, before fading away.

"You'll be a wonderful mother," Usagi added aloud, her eyes looking up at the red haired woman. "Thank you," Ginny replied with a smile. "I just hope that I will be as good as a mother as mine was to me."

The girls were startled by the sharp intake of breath. Turning, they looked at the bedroom doorway, and found Mrs. Weasley standing there. Usagi pulled away as Mrs. Weasley went to her only daughter and grandson. She quietly left the room, shutting the door behind her to give the two women time alone.

"Usagi," Hermione called, catching the blonde's attention. Collecting her wayward thoughts, Usagi looked up to find Hermione and Draco just a few doors down from her. "Uh- yes," she asked, suddenly remembering that they had both wanted to ask her something.

The coupled stopped before her, and it was Hermione who made the first move. She took hold of Usagi's hands, as if to keep her from fleeing. "Usagi, Draco and I have a big favor to ask of you," she began, making the blonde nervous.

"You don't have to decide now, or even have to say you will for that matter-" the brown haired woman continued to babble.

Usagi looked from one to the other. "Just ask her," Draco hissed through clenched teeth, sounding annoyed. "What- oh yes- um- Usagi would you please be my maid of honor for my wedding," she finally asked.

Usagi felt a blush enter her cheeks. "You want me- me to," she started to say. The couple nodded. "Hai!" she blurted out and her blush turned that to a tomato. "I mean yes, yes I'd love to."

----

Harry laid in the front yard of the Weasley's home. The only witnesses of his time of relaxation were the gnomes. He sighed aloud, closing his eyes to block out the bright rays of light.

"You look content," Ron announced, startling his best friend from his daydreaming. Harry opened his eyes to look at the red haired man, who stood over him. "You okay mate?"

Harry nodded his head, forcing himself to sit up. "Of course. Why do you ask," he replied. Ron shrugged, his expression sour. "I dunno. I woke up this morn- I mean this afternoon, and the house was empty. I mean, if I'm at my place, Luna wakes me up, and if I'm here, mum does."

Turning to his friend, Harry finished for him. "But neither of them are here."

"Yea," Ron said while running his fingers through his hair. "I saw Malfoy reading the 'Daily Prophet' in the kitchen, and Bill's out back with his kid, but there's no one else here," he explained. "Where did they all go?"

"They didn't tell you?" Bill asked with a grin, as he joined the two on the front lawn. His daughter came running towards Ron, throwing herself at him. She was only four years old and full of questions. But much to Harry's relief, she looked just like her mother and nothing like her dad.

Both Harry and Ron shook their heads. "Oh, well since Ginny had her boy, they had to find another maid of honor. I figured you at least would have been told Harry. Hermione and Darco had asked Usagi. And right now she's being fitted over at Madam Malkin's."

Harry scrambled to his feet. "You mean Draco and Hermione wanted Usagi to be their Maid of Honor," he demanded to know. Bill nodded, an odd expression on his face. "Why do you sound so shocked?" Harry fought the urge to blush and mastered the act by washing his face with his hands. "So-so, that means they're poking and prodding her with needles," he managed to say, his skin paling at the thought.

"And probably talking to her about you," Ron piped in with a grin. Bill nodded his head. "All the juicy details of Harry Potter." Harry looked from one brother to the other. _They were cruel, sadistic prats._ "Maybe I should go check on her," he said suddenly. Turning he started for the house. "More like save her, mate," Ron snickered. "You know how mum can talk an ear off."

----

Harry didn't mean to scare the group. But in his haste, he hadn't really thought out a plan of action. Instead he'd retrieved his jacket and immediately apparated to Madam Malkin's shop. The loud pop that usually followed apparating did the job of that of a muggle gun going off in a bank.

Everyone hit the deck.

"Bloody hell Harry," Hermione snapped, her hand holding her shirt, just above her heart. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley looked just as peeved. Luna who was next to Madam Malkin near the pedestal, looked amused. Usagi- well Usagi looked-

"Beautiful," Harry whispered, his eyes unable to pull away from her. Red entered her cheeks, as if she'd heard him, only he was sure it was because he was staring.

She stood on the pedestal facing the mirrors with Fleur and Madam Malkin fusing about her. They'd decided on a pale pink, silk cloth for the dress. And it appeared they were almost finished with it. The dress had off-the-shoulder sleeves, almost like it was a scarf sown into the bodice, which was tight around her chest and waist, until it reached her hips. From there it flowed down in smooth lines, stopping just short of her ankles.

But what really made the look was her hair. He'd only seen it up in the same style since he met her. But today it was down and the golden strands fell to the back of her calves in length. "Wow Usagi," he said again.

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart stutter in his chest.

"Well," Madam Malkin began. "I could use a break." Then the older woman slipped into the back room and the others were reluctant to follow.

Usagi carefully climbed down, careful not to tear the dress. "Do you really like it," she asked. Harry nodded taking a step towards her. He closed the space between them in just a few short strides. Unable to resist, his hands came up to cup her face and he kissed her.

When he finally pulled away, she licked her lips. "I think I like the dress to," she said with a grin. He struggled with the urge to laugh, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Usagi," he began. "After this is all over and we go back home, would you mind if- if we-," he was having a hard time trying to find the right words. "I guess what I want to ask is, Usagi- will you go out with me?"

Her smiled grew. "I thought you'd never ask," she said, unable to hold back her happiness. He kissed her again, this time much slower so that he could ravish her mouth. Pulling back briefly, he whispered, "Wanna sneak out while we have the chance?" She nodded, her eyes darting to the backroom.

Taking her hand, the two made a run for the front door. They'd barely made it outside; when the women in the back noticed they were gone.

"Hey, we weren't finished, Harry," Hermione shouted, but by the time she reached the front door, Harry and Usagi were already gone.

----

Everything had gone splendid. The wedding had been held out in front of Hogwarts. Everyone had been invited. But after the ceremony, Draco and Hermione had flown off to their honeymoon.

But not before, Hermione took a moment to hug him. "Do you promise to keep in touch," she asked, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I promise," he answered. Hermione pulled away with a smile. "I mean, I do expect you to throw me a birthday party," he added, his smile returning.

She playfully punched his shoulder, her face set with a pout. "Thank you, Harry. For coming back, for being here," her smiled turned sad and she had to wipe her tears away so that she could see him. "I'll write to you as soon as were back," she promised.

Harry watched her go. He'd finally gotten his friends back and already they were going their separate ways. When Draco and Hermione's silhouette faded away in the bright blue sky, Usagi made her way towards him.

At his side, she took his hand in hers, her fingers lacing through his. "Are you sure," she asked, her blue eyes looking at the people who continued to party.

Harry looked as well, his eyes taking in his friends one last time.

Ron and Luna were dancing in the lawn in front of the lake, along with Fleur and Bill. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be enjoying themselves as well. Ginny and Neville sat near the tables filled with food, holding their son. The Twins, Charlie, and Percy appeared to be having an argument. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood off to the side, with Mrs. Malfoy, who looked bored as always. A few of the Gryffindor classmate were there, some Slytherins, and just a handful of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Most of the staff had come as well.

"I'll see them again," he said, but felt his heart constrict within his chest. A part of him didn't want to leave. He felt her squeeze his hand then and he smiled sadly. Looking down at her, he wondered if one day he'd ever get courage to ask her to marry him. And if she'd ever say yes.

He sighed, knowing that only time would tell. "Lets go home Usagi," he whispered at last.

The end

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think; I'm really interested to know. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I'm happy that so many of you liked this story.

I hope to hear from you in my other stories I plan to add to my growing collection.

LP


End file.
